El dulce aroma del peligro
by Eliel07
Summary: Natsu Dragneel y Lucy Heartfilia hijos de dos poderosos lideres de la mafia, se conocerán en un mundo donde el peligro es lo que día a día vive cada familia, que pasara cuando se enamoren y en su camino envuelvan a otras parejas... descubre lo aqui
1. Paso 1

**Hi mis amores aki me presento con una nueva historia mejor dicho mi primera historia espero que haga latir sus corazones xk me estoy esforzando en lo máximo para ser mi primera vez jejeje Sin aburrirlos más disfrútenlo porque el amor en Fairy Tail llega a ser muy peligroso cuando el dulce aroma te cautiva y te enreda.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Créditos por la linda portada que mi amix Laky me ha creado n.n espero k se pasen por sus fics que están re buenos si desean llegar a descubrir mundos paralelos de Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Título: EL DULCE AROMA DEL PELIGRO**

 **Paso 1:**

Eran aproximadamente las seis de la tarde pronto oscurecería, las luces de la ciudad comenzaron a encandecerse paulatinamente a lo largo del puente, a los costados se podía aun distinguir las aguas del rio, por el cual iba conduciendo la limosina que pertenecía a la mafia del Dragón su principal líder era Igneel un hombre alto de cabellos rojizos con una mirada fría expresada por sus ojos de color jade, era influyente y aparentaba ser el embajador de Japón en los Estados Unidos, el destino a cual llegar era en la ciudad vecina a unas cuatro horas de distancia.

Al volante del vehículo se encontraba Gajeel Redfox, un tipo alto de apariencia ruda que le era otorgada gracias a los pircings que portaba alrededor de nariz y cejas, sus dos principales características eran el cabello largo algo rebelde y puntiagudo de un color oscuro además de ser portador de unos ojos de color rojo escarlata, estos últimos eran el claro ejemplo de que este hombre era un tipo peligroso, a su lado en el asiento del copiloto se encontraba Gray Fullbaster un tipo alto de cabello corto de mirada apacible sus ojos eran al igual que su cabello de un tono oscuro como el que asemeja la noche, su principal característica de su cuello colgaba un medallón con forma de cruz la cual tenía detalles de color azul y en el asiento posterior se encontraba Jerall Fernández, él también era alto aunque les llevaba un poco de ventaja a los anteriores por diez centímetros, el poseía el cabello de color azul además de una mirada tranquila su principal característica era un tatuaje de color rojo el cual iniciaba el la parte superior del ojo derecho y culminaba en la parte inferior brindándole una apariencia atrayente, no era un tipo de muchas palabras al contrario era muy reservado en sus pláticas todo ello lo hacía un tipo misterioso. Los tres eran tipos muy guapos cada uno con su propio estilo, iban vestidos con smokings de color negro una camisa de distinto color según la división de la cual eran los lideres máximos, en el caso de Gajeel una de color rojo correspondiente a la división de adestramiento y manejo de armas para todo el personal, Gray traía una camisa de color celeste, él era el líder del departamento de asesoría externa que era el encargado de formar nuevas alianzas puesto que él era capaz de influenciar a cualquiera, por ultimo Jerall portaba una camisa de color blanco la cual lo identificaba como el líder del departamento de información y desarrollo tecnológico, todos ellos llevan la corbata del mismo color negra.

Estando a la mitad del largo puente Gray así como Jellal comenzaron el ensamblaje de sus respectivas armas, mientras que en el auto Gajeel disminuía el volumen de la canción de 50 cent in tha club y posteriormente contestaba una llamada, indicando que ya estaban a tres cuadras del punto de encuentro con su líder. A las afueras de la discoteca designada como el punto de encuentro se encontraba Zeref un tipo de contextura delgada con el cabello corto negro, arrimado a su moto ducaty fumando un cigarrillo, mientras esperada a los agentes.

Las personas que se encontraban haciendo la cola para poder ingresar al recinto miraban expectantes a la persona y a la moto estacionada al frente del local, se oían los murmullos de los varones presentes indicando su gusto y sus sueños por conducir una moto como aquella, mientras tanto las damas no dejaban de echarle miradas picaras y sugerentes al conductor, una que otra fantaseaba con poder subirse aquella moto mientras abrazaba por la espalda a aquel sujeto que parecía haber sido sacado de alguna película de acción, el susodicho al notar estas miradas inclinaba un poco las gafas oscuras que traía para brindarles una sonrisa lobuna pero que enloquecía a más de una en la fila.

A los pocos minutos hizo ingreso en la calle una limosina, de color negro con tres hombres abordo todos trajeados, los murmullos no se hicieron esperar pues quien en su sano juicio no los observaría. Para ocultar su rostro portaban las gafas de color oscuro.

El hombre apoyado en la ducaty abandono su cómoda posición para plantarse derecho, mientras aquellos hombres descendían del vehículo y cruzaban para estar al frente de su líder.

-nuestras disculpas por la tardanza – Pronunciaba Gray plantándose a un par de pasos delante del hombre de sonrisa lobuna, detrás de él estaban Gajeel y Jerall quienes no pronunciaron palabra solo atinaron a inclinarse a modo de saludo.

Por su parte Zeref apartaba las gafas de su rostro y realizaba un movimiento de cabeza a modo de respuesta al saludo.

Gajeel al fin se atrevió a preguntar.

-líder cual es la misión que debemos cumplir-

Ante tal pregunta Zeref giro su cuerpo en dirección a la entrada del local, retiro el cigarrillo de sus labios y pronuncio.

\- Recoger al hijo menor de nuestro jefe –

Los cuatro hombres caminaron directo a la entrada, al pararse justo en la entrada los hicieron ingresar rápidamente no sin antes recibir una mirada de desprecio por parte del par de gorilas que eran los que resguardaban el local.

Las luces del lugar eran multicolores, en la pista de baile se encontraban cuatro sexys señoritas contorneando sus caderas al ritmo musical de Sean Paul con la canción de Get Busy que se escuchaba de fondo, a lado derecho del fondo de la pista de baile estaba la barra que era atendida por tres sujetos bien parecidos, dos de ellos hacían piruetas con la botellas de Whisky mientras el tercero batía el hielo agitándolo.

Al lado izquierdo de la barra se podía apreciar unas escaleras que conducían al segundo piso, en cual se encontraba el ya mencionado hijo menor del jefe.

Justo antes de colocar un pie en el primer peldaño de la escalera fueron detenidos por un brazo extendido impidiéndoles subir, Zeref observo de reojo y confirmó quien era el propietario de aquel brazo.

Abandono la postura que le indicaba el acenso a la zona vip, para girar por completo y observar directamente a los ojos a un rubio y un pelinegro situados al lado derecho.

El rubio tenía por nombre Sting, mientras que el azabache respondía al nombre de Rogue, este par eran los administradores del lugar, mientras se desarrollaba el duelo de miradas ente ambos bandos, el rubio avanzo medio paso para apoyarse en el barandal de las gradas con una sonrisa de superioridad dibujada en los labios, mostrando una dentadura perfecta.

-oh pero mira quienes son nuestros invitados esta noche - Escupió el rubio con el mayor sarcasmo posible.

Rogue no pronuncio palabra solo atino a mirar a esos cuatro atravez de sus ojos, claro el izquierdo estaba cubierto por parte de su cabello mientras el derecho los observaba.

-Hombre gracias por la bienvenida, pero no hacía falta - Respondió con ironía Zeref con una enorme sonrisa

-No seas estúpido.- rugió Sting, sabes muy bien que aquí ninguno de ustedes es bien recibido, pero por lo visto a ese niño de papi eso le vale una mierda.

-Sabemos muy bien lo que acabas de mencionar pero el mocoso es demasiado arrogante para oírnos, además él viene aquí porque le da gana - Respondió Zeref en tono desafiante.

-Bien, recojan a ese paquete que les pertenece y lárguense de una maldita vez- sentencio Sting. Al tiempo que giraba su cuerpo para no verlos más.

-como tú lo ordenes Stingy- respondió Zeref, mientras levantaba los brazos extendiéndolos y Fingiendo inocencia.

A los tres hombres acompañantes de Zeref se les dibujo una ligera sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios al oír el nombre que utilizo su líder para referirse al rubio.

Por su parte el rubio apretó los puños con la intención de brindarle un puñetazo en el rostro, pero recordó que si caí ante aquella provocación, el que se llevaría toda la gloria no sería él, así que simplemente ladeo su rostro para sonreírle y de manera irónica le respondía:

\- ese nombre solo lo utiliza tu hermana Mavis cuando la tengo en mi cama- sonrió por última vez. - que no se olvide, Cuñadito- camino y se perdió entre la multitud de personas quienes bailaban dentro de la pista.

Esta vez fue Zeref quien apretó los puños y los dientes, pues sabía que el rubio de ojos azules lo golpeó donde más le duele y aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, reconocía que su hermanita y ese imbécil eran enamorados.

Por qué lo aceptaba, era simple la mencionada no era su hermana de sangre, en el caso de ella era la hija legitima del padre de ambos mientras que él fue adoptado con la finalidad de cuidar a la pequeña hasta que cumpliera la mayoría de edad, para ello solo faltaban unos meses, además de ser consiente que ella no era muy apegada a su padre por ser un hombre distante principalmente con ella, la razón ser la viva imagen de su madre quien murió en un accidente automovilístico.

El vibrar de su móvil en el bolsillo del pantalón lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad, cuando observaba como Rogue caminaba en la misma dirección por donde unos segundos antes se había perdido Sting, los hombres que lo acompañaban permanecieron en silencio.

Retiro el móvil del bolsillo y en la pantalla se observaba un mensaje entrante, leyó el mensaje que era nada menos que de su jefe. El mensaje decía lo siguiente: "Regresa, tengo un nuevo trabajo para ti."

Luego de leerlo movió la cabeza en señal de que debían apurarse el jefe los estaba esperando, subieron a toda prisa giraron la perilla de la puerta de madera y observaron a su objetivo cómodamente sentado en un sofá, mientras rodeaba con su brazo derecho la cintura de una señorita de rasgos asiáticos muy hermosa al frente de ellos se hallaba una pequeña mesa con dos botellas de Whisky, una completamente vacía y la otra a medio terminar, al otro lado de la mesa dos señoritas bailaban exclusivamente para la pareja tocándose mutuamente.

-Joven Romeo. – hablo Zeref.

Romeo, era el segundo hijo de Igneel, era un muchacho de contextura delgada cabello de color oscuro con destellos azulados de buena estatura y con el cuerpo muy bien marcado para la edad de diecisiete años y que pasaba con el hijo mayor, respondía al nombre de Natsu era un joven alto de cabellos rosa y poseedor de unos ojos jade idénticos a los de su padre pero él era un tipo muy expresivo todo lo contrario a su progenitor aunque por ciertos motivos no podría asistir.

El mencionado inclino la cabeza hacia atrás y vio a los cuatro hombres parados en el marco de la puerta. Chasqueo la lengua en señal de disgusto y dijo:

-otra vez el vejestorio me mando a mi niñera, tskk.. - Se puso de pie y camino hacia la salida acompañado de la chica que minutos antes abrazaba, pero ahora era ella quien se colgaba de su brazo, las otras simplemente lo siguieron escaleras abajo.

Al llegar a la primera planta Romeo se acercó a uno de los gorilas que resguardaban la entrada y le lanzo unos cuantos dólares al mismo tiempo que le ordenaba:

-Trae mi auto. – dijo alargando el brazo en el cual le extendía las llaves del auto.

El gorila ofendido por tal acto le escupió en la cara. Romeo ante esta respuesta se limpió a cara con la palma de la mano y posteriormente utilizo el polo del gorila como papel desechable, para posteriormente golpearlo en las piernas y hacerlo caer de rodillas otorgándole un rodillazo en el rostro.

Tras lo presenciado los hombres de Sting comenzaron a rodear a Romeo para darle una paliza, dos hombres alistaban los puños para golpearlo, mientras corrían a dar el golpe, un grito freno sus movimientos.

Todos identificaron al dueño de aquel grito. Era Zeref quien bajo las escaleras acompañado por los otros. Se colocó al lado de Romeo para voltearlo a la fuerza obligándolo a mirarlo directamente a la cara.

\- Romeo deja de hacer eso.- sentencio.

El mencionado le restó importancia y se giraba para pelear otra vez. Fue cuando Zeref cansado por su actitud le grito:

-Cálmate de una maldita vez.-

Romeo lo observo con ira y se retiraba del local seguido de las tres mujeres, al tiempo que los dos hombres reiniciaban su carrera con el objetivo de golpearlo pero fueron detenidos por Zeref quien los golpeo.

El primero recibió un puñetazo en la mandíbula y una patada en las costillas haciéndolo caer a la pista de baile, el segundo recibió un golpe con el codo a la altura de la nariz haciéndolo sangrar al instante. Más hombres corrían a golpearlos pero en su camino se encontraban a Gray, Jellal o Gajeel dispuestos a golpearlos.

Fue así que se inició la pelea, uno de los hombres de Sting fue estrellado en la barra por Zeref al tiempo que este daba pasos agigantados para dejarlo inconsciente, el sujeto se levantaba pero recibió una patada en el rostro cortesía de la niñera de Romeo.

El mencionado para tener una postura que le permitiera una mejor defensa se sentó en la barra, al mismo tiempo que pisaba a aquel sujeto que estaba por el suelo, echo un vistazo rápido alrededor notando como esos hombres compañeros del hombre al que pisaba desenfundaban sus armas y le apuntaban a él, no dudó un instante en responder de la misma manera apuntando a los dos hombres más próximos que le apuntaban, al notar la situación desfavorable de su líder los tres hombres acompañantes procedieron a apuntar a los otros sujetos que lo rodeaban formándose un circulo donde todos se apuntaban entre todos, las personas que se encontraban alrededor de este grupo decidieron alejarse por temor a morir en caso de una bala perdida.

De la sala superior ubicada al lado derecho cerca de la barra de forma paralela, se escuchó la caída de los cristales de la ventana este fue el resultado de los disparos producidos en el interior, quienes causaron estos disparos fueron Sting y Rogue. Ellos asomaron por completo sus cuerpos al marco de la ventana sin cristales portando dos metralletas, todos los hombres que formaban el círculo apuntándose unos a otros alzaron vista a la parte superior donde estaban los dos hombres de las metralletas, fue que Sting obteniendo la atención de ellos por su parte Zeref apuntaba la pistola al lugar donde el rubio asomado se disponía a hablar:

-No es el arma la que mata, las personas se matan unas a otras un claro ejemplo somos nosotros dos.- refiriéndose a él y a Rogue.- quienes estamos armados con metralletas podemos llenarlos de agujeros más rápido así que si no quieren morir lárguense de una maldita vez.

Todos los implicados estaban bajando lentamente las armas cuando el rubio prosiguió con su discurso.

\- Ustedes están alterando el orden en nuestro negocio, si no son americanos no tienen el derecho a permanecer aquí, lárguense o aquí correrá sangre.- escupió mirandas les dirigía una mirada llena de odio.

Zeref por su parte bajo los brazos por completo y pronuncio:

Chicos vámonos.- al tiempo se colocaba de pie y volvía a caminar a la salida aun con las pistolas en las manos en señal de desconfianza, los otros tres hicieron lo mismo.

Mientras caminaban en dirección a la salida se oían a los hombres de Sting decir:

-largo.

-váyanse de una maldita vez. Etc.

Al salir del local enfundaron las armas los tres hombres se desplazaron al vehículo estacionado, por su parte Zeref camino en dirección a Romeo quien se hallaba muy cómodo apoyado en la puerta del Ferrari modelo T T de color negro que conducía mientras era besado por la asiática y las otras dos le acariciaban el pecho.

Señoritas si me disculpan.- alargo el brazo para retirarlas cosa que enfureció a Romeo, cuando fue el turno de la asiática Romeo tiro de ella diciendo:

No, tú te quedas.- pero fue inútil Zeref, la obligo a marcharse.

Zeref que crees que están haciendo.- contrataco Romeo

Qué demonios hacías aquí, estamos en una maldita guerra.- cuestiono Zeref.

Por si no lo sabes ya soy un adulto.- respondió Romeo

Estos malditos americanos te mataran en la primera oportunidad. Informo Zeref

Trabajas para mi Zeref….. – pronunciaba Romeo pero fue interrumpido a media frase por Zeref quien lo corregía. -Para ti no, para tu padre. Mientras haya una guerra tú eres mi responsabilidad.

Romeo no encontró argumentos para pronunciar solo atino a darle un empujón a Zeref en el pecho mientras decía:

-Puedo cuidarme yo solo.- y giraba el cuerpo para abrir la puerta de color negro subirse en el vehículo y arrancar.

Mientras el coche de Romeo se perdía en la oscura calle, se aproximaba otro este último era conducido por Zancrow un tipo que aparentaba tener unos veintiséis años de edad, de cabellera rubia algo crecida y rebelde, de mirada penetrante e intimidante acompañada de una sonrisa sarcástica en los labios. Este hombre era la mano derecha de Jude Heartfilia.

Jude Heartfilia un hombre con rasgos característicos propios de un americano de buena estatura, cabellos rubios, de piel blanca y contextura delgada pero de mirada afilada además de ser el vicepresidente de los Estados Unidos y uno de los principales líderes del bajo mundo.

Zancrow descendió del vehículo y giro su mirada en la misma dirección por donde había desaparecido Romeo, no le dio importancia cerró la puerta del auto y camino para ingresar en el local.

Una vez dentro del local observó que el lugar estaba prácticamente en ruinas, luego de la pelea protagonizada por ambos bandos.

No pidió explicaciones ya se imaginaba el motivo por el cual el lugar quedara en tal estado. Rogue se le acercó para conocer el por qué estaba en el lugar, ya que Zancrow no era un hombre que se llevara muy bien con este par. Zancrow tomo asiento en una silla y hablo:

\- Por estas razones deberían aceptar mi propuesta de que les compre este lugar.- echo una mirada al local - así se ahorrarían todos estos problemas.- finalizó.

\- Sting te lo ha repetido muchas veces. No está en venta.- pronunciaba Rogue al tiempo que le lanza a una mira desafiante.

Zancrow le devolvió la mirada, pero esta era la un verdadero asesino por recibir aquella respuesta.

-muy bien ya llegara el momento, en que ustedes me buscarán para rogarme...- Se vio interrumpido por la risa de Rogue quien le decía:

\- sigue soñando estupido.- decía. Mientras observaba la cara de Ira que ponía Zancrow. Al mencionado solo le quedo ponerse de pie para salir, antes de que llene de balas el cuerpo de ese tipo que se atrevió a desafiarlo.

A la mañana siguiente todo marchaba igual o al menos eso parecía, una joven de figura delgada y de cabellos azulados largos y lisos hacia su rutina diaria salir a caminar por las orillas del rio de la cuidad para ejercitarse como cada mañana. Ella estaba a mitad de su recorrido, cuando algo o mejor dicho alguien llamó su atención. A las orillas del rio estaba un joven arrastrándose con mucha dificultad para salir de las aguas del río, ella al notarlo corrió para ayudarlo, cuando ya estuvo cerca pudo notar que su rostro estaba lleno de lodo, sus cabellos enredados; fue cuando el joven al notar la presencia de aquella señorita dijo:

Por ... Por fa..vor ayúdame.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Como les pareció este primer capítulo, espero recibir sus comentarios sean dulces, amargos, piedras, papeles o hasta ajos pero por favor no sean tan crueles recuerden que soy una Junior en esto n.n mi primera vez (bubububu)**

 **El próximo capítulo será dentro de 15 días xk kiero ver la aceptación de esta historia.**

 **Sin más que decir nos vemos bye bye**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Nota: perdonen si encuentran faltas ortográficas, gomene :b**


	2. Paso 2

Cap 2

Por... Por fa…vor ayúdame.- luego cayó inconsistente.

Ella se arrodillo para poder girar el cuerpo del joven cuando lo hizo notó que sangraba demasiado, las heridas parecían haber sido producidas por las rocas y las otras no sabría decirlo.

El verdadero problema sería como llevarlo a su hogar, era consciente de que no podría llevarlo a un hospital ya que le harían toda clase de preguntas, con mucha dificultad lo subió a su espalda para llegar a su casa cerca de las riberas del río.

El cuerpo del joven era pesado, pero Wendy era una chica con mucha fuerza, no en vano se ejercitaba todos los días. Una vez que lo acomodo en su espalda se encamino hacia su hogar, los rayos del sol recién comenzaban a asomarse en el horizonte por esta razón fue fácil llevarlo sin levantar sospechas.

Mientras tanto en la embajada de Japón en los Estados Unidos uno de los guardias corría atreves de los pasillos del jardín a toda prisa cruzando el pequeño puente de aquella mansión de tradicional estilo japonés que albergaba en su interior una laguna que atravesaba la mansión y al lado derecho se encontraba la terraza de aquel lugar donde se podía observar una mesa con cuatro sillas debajo de una sombrilla y precisamente allí estaba Igneel Dragneel desayunando como cada mañana.

Zeref hacia su ingreso en la terraza para informarle a Igneel lo siguiente:

Señor su hijo Romeo ha sido asesinado y su cuerpo aun no lo hemos encontrado, creemos que esto fue obra de alguna familia enemiga.

Igneel por su parte permaneció sereno y solo atino a mover la cabeza en señal de entender muy bien la situación y dijo:

Estas seguro de lo que me acabas de decir.

Si señor el auto de su hijo fue hallado abandonado con manchas de sangre en su interior.- respondía el azabache.

Quiero que se investigue de inmediato.- sentenciaba Igneel.

Zeref solo afirmo con la cabeza y se retiró del lugar.

Una vez que Zeref se hubiera retirado mando a llamar a Gray, Jerall y a Gajeel.

Los tres hombres se reportaron de inmediato ante su máximo líder, quien se hallaba en el despacho de la embajada sentado en un sillón de cuero negro mirando hacia afuera atreves del ventanal frente a él. Al despacho hacían su ingreso los tres hombres mencionados siendo en esta ocasión Jerall el que pronunciaba:

Señor cual es el motivo de su llamado. –

Igneel giro el sillón de cuero sobre el que estaba sentado y coloco los codos sobre el escritorio de mármol al tiempo que cruzaba las manos frente a su rostro tomando una postura como si fuera a orar, para que en su mirada solo se reflejara un deseo de matar a alguien en ese mismo momento.

A los tres trajeados frente a él, les recorrió un escalofrió por la espalda conocían muy bien aquella mirada, sabían que algo lo molestaba y cuando era así no se detenía ante nada ni ante nadie hasta que lograra eliminar el motivo de su molestia y no importaba el método que utilizara para conseguirlo.

Pasaron unos segundos pero para el trio fueron horas eternas hasta que el pelirrojo decidiera decir:

Ustedes tres serán los encargados de investigar el paradero de mi hijo, pero… – respiro profundo y continuo.- no quiero que Zeref se entere de esto.

Los tres hombres se miraron unos a otros confundidos, fue entonces que Gajeel pregunto:

Señor disculpe el motivo de mi intromisión pero porque Zeref no debe saberlo.

El pelirrojo solo cerró los ojos lentamente tratando de calmar sus demonios internos y anuncio:

Eso es algo que aún no les puedo decir, pero llegado el momento ustedes serán los primeros en enterarse.

Una vez dicho aquellas palabras los hombres asintieron con la cabeza e hicieron una reverencia a modo de respeto y pasaron a retirarse del despacho.

Los tres hombres se encaminaron al departamento de asesoría externa específicamente a la oficina de Gray, una vez allí se dividieron el trabajo asignado, quedando de la siguiente forma Gray se encargaría de usar sus influencias con las otras familias aliadas, Jerall era el encargado de revisar el automóvil de Romeo para conocer el tipo de armas que utilizaron contra él y averiguar quiénes eran los que usaban aquellas armas, y por ultimo Gajeel sería el responsable de revisar aquel lugar donde fue abandonado el auto de Romeo.

En la mansión de los Heartfilia en el campo de golf se encontraba Jude practicando este deporte, cuando ingreso en el terreno de juego Zancrow.

Jude lanzo la bola hacía en agujero número 48 pero herró.

Por Dios como odio esto.- exclamo Jude.

Si, en serio eres pésimo para esto, solo deberías dejarlo.- dijo zancrow.

Lo haría pero los malditos contratos se cierran en la cancha de golf de algún magnate millonario.- finalizo el rubio mayor.

Del interior de la mansión salía una de las empleadas con un teléfono en la mano indicando:

Señor tiene una llamada de Laxus.

Laxus era otro tipo rubio de buen porte poseedor de un cuerpo musculoso de mirada seria sus dos principales características eran un tatuaje negro en el pecho al lado izquierdo que poseía la forma de una nubes de tormenta en color negro y en el ojo derecho una cicatriz con forma de rayo que iniciaba en la parte superior y terminaba en la parte inferior.

Está bien contestare adentro.- indico el mencionado.

Los dos hombres caminaron al interior del recinto, una vez en la sala tomo el auricular para contestar la llamada:

Hola Laxus, que noticias tienes para mí.

Señor, llamo para decirle que el hijo menor de Igneel Dragneel aparentemente fue asesinado.

¿Cómo que aparentemente? Que quieres decir.

Señor, el joven japonés desapareció anoche cerca de uno de nuestros embarcaderos cerca del puente número 3, solo encontraron el coche del chico con manchas de sangre creemos que se trata de un asesinato.

Entiendo gracias por la información. Finalizo Jude, colgando.

Zancrow al oír el tono de voz que Jude utilizaba para responder y preguntar comprendió que algo malo pasaba.

Jefe, que es lo que sucede.

Al parecer asesinaron al chico japonés. Respondía el rubio mayor.

¿Qué?... fue lo único que pronuncio el rubio menor.

Zancrow quiero que arregles un encuentro con Igneel y averigües quien lo hizo, y también deberás asignar un par de guardaespaldas para cada una de mis hijas.

Tranquilo lo hare.

A sería mejor que sean mujeres, de lo contrario mis hijas no lo aceptaran.- Sentencio Jude.

Zancrow asintió y giro su cuerpo para salir de la habitación con destino a hallar al responsable, de lo contrario se iniciaría una nueva guerra entre estas familias.

Wendy caminaba por las calles de la orilla del rio cargando al muchacho quien permanecía inconsciente al llegar lo apoyo en la pared, mientras sacaba la llave del bolsillo de su casaca para abrir la cerradura, el lugar era muy acogedor, tenía una pequeña sala al lado derecho un dormitorio y al frente el cuarto del baño, al lado izquierdo la cocina y las escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso además de una puerta que llevaba a un patio, todo el lugar era iluminado por los rayos de sol que se colaban atreves de las ventanas dándole al lugar un toque más cálido.

Ingresó al cuarto recostó a Romeo sobre la mullida cama, salió en dirección a la cocina y de allí saco un pequeño botiquín corrió en dirección al cuarto se sentó en una silla mientras le retiraba el saco del traje, la camisa blanca de lino que traía estaba cubierta por sangre, se apresuró a retirar también la camisa y observó un orificio en el hombro izquierdo a pocos centímetros del corazón. Imagino que trataron de matarlo pero por alguna razón el proyectil no dio en el blanco.

Así que con ayuda de unas pinzas retiro una bala incrustada en la carne, limpio la herida con delicadeza, los mismo hizo con las demás luego de desinfectarlas y vendarlas cuando se disponía a guardar todo se percató de un pequeño hilo de sangre escondido entre sus cabellos, retiro algunos mechones y allí se encontraba una herida con forma de corte liso quizás fue producto de alguna roca en el río, la herida también fue atendida y vendada.

Wendy daba las gracias a Polyusca, una doctora que le enseño todo con respecto a medicina, el porqué, Wendy la conocía ya que ella solía ayudar en el hospital como voluntaria.

El motivo que la obligo a dejar aquel trabajó fueron las visitas constantes de Zancrow, quien era enviado por su padre Jude Heartfilia para que vuelva a la mansión. Donde hasta hace un par de años vivía junto a su hermana mayor.

La hermana de Wendy se llamaba Lucy, una muchacha de cabellera rubia idéntica a la de su padre, unos hermosos ojos chocolate de mirada cálida y sincera además de poseer un físico envidiable, ella ya no habitaba aquella mansión porque al cumplir la mayoría de edad hace un par de años la abandono, el motivo la oposición de su padre para que estudiará la carrera de artes.

Wendy decido salir de aquella mansión por los constantes enfrentamientos con su padre; al no estar de acuerdo en el trato que le brindada a la servidumbre del lugar. Este fue uno de los principales motivos, pero la razón que la llevo a tomar aquella decisión fue que su padre decidiera su matrimonio cuando cumpliera la mayoría de edad, y él que pasaría a ser su esposo sería un viejo cuarentón de apariencia frívola y despiadada solo con el afán de que su padre firme un contrato para poder expandir sus negocios.

El sueño de Wendy era estudiar medicina para convertirse en una doctora que ayudara a las personas que requerían su ayuda; pero al decidir salir de la mansión, el padre de ambas le negó la ayuda que necesitaba, la única ayuda para ella fue su hermana mayor quien la apoyo en todo hasta que logro ingresar a trabajar en un hospital como voluntaria y ahí conocería a Polyusca.

Pasado el mediodía se encontraba en la sala de su hogar leyendo un libro, a sus espaldas estaba la habitación donde se encontraba descansando aquel joven; cuyo nombre desconocía, se comenzaron a oír ruidos procedentes de la habitación, ella se puso de pie e ingreso en la habitación y observo que el joven trataba de sentarse pero debido a la herida de su hombro no podía utilizar el brazo izquierdo para apoyar su peso. Ella se acercó al borde de la cama y le tendió la mano para ayudarlo a lograr una postura más cómoda sobre la mullida cama.

Cómo te sientes?.- pregunto en un tomo amable.

Mmmm…. Estoy molido.- dijo acomodándose mejor en el lugar.

Una pequeña risa se escuchó en la habitación provenía de Wendy al oír esa respuesta para después presentarse:

Mi nombre es Wendy Heartfilia y tú cómo te llamas?.- indagó

Él por su parte dijo:

Romeo... Romeo...- Agacho la cabeza sosteniéndose el rostro por la palma derecha mientras se le dibujada una mueca de dolor que al parecer continuaría creciendo, la expresión de angustia que fue reflejada por completo en el rostro de Wendy.

Comprendía que por el momento era la reacción más natural, luego de que la cabeza del muchacho sufriera algunos golpes producidos por las rocas del rio, prueba de ello era aquella herida ubicada sobre la oreja derecha.

Romeo por fin logro controlar el dolor, para observar con tranquilidad aquella habitación y por fin preguntar:

¿Dónde estoy?

Aquella simple pregunta regreso a la realidad a la peli azul frente a él que solo atino a mirarlo a los ojos y decir:

Estamos en mi casa.- mientras un ligero rubor cubría sus mejillas al percatarse de que el muchacho no llevaba camisa, pudo apreciar que su invitado poseía un cuerpo muy tentador.

Aquellos pensamientos la hicieron coger más color hasta el punto de llegar a competir con un tomate, decidió girar el cuerpo para no verlo con la excusa de ofrecerle un vaso con agua ubicado sobre la cómoda a un lado de la puerta.

Camino medio metro y le tendió el vaso con agua, acompañado de una sonrisa que dejaba en claro su nerviosismo. Él cogió el vaso que le era ofrecido, dio un par de bocanadas al líquido y posteriormente le dijo:

\- gracias.- pero... sabes lo que me paso. No logro recordar. -Luego le dedicó a Wendy una mirada que expresaba su confusión.

Wendy solo negó con la cabeza, su mirada reflejaba lastima por él:

\- lo único que te puedo decir es que te encontré a la orilla del río, me pediste ayuda luego te desmayaste y te traje aquí.

\- entiendo.- dijo el para luego dedicarle una sonrisa cálida.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y mencionó:

-Aún no me has dicho tu nombre completo Romeo.

Él sonrió nuevamente y dijo:

\- soy Romeo... - el dolor se hizo presente por segunda vez, pero no lo hizo notorio y continuó. - Romeo…Romeo...- Perdóname pero no lo recuerdo.

Wendy se sorprendió al oír aquello, pues su invitado sufría de amnesia. Agito las manos mientras sonreía y decía:

-tranquilo debe ser por el golpe, es seguro que más tarde lo recuerdes.

Romeo solio asintió con la cabeza, para luego observar a su anfitriona quien aún le sonreía, vestía un vestido color blanco con tirantes negros y en la cintura llevaba un cinturón delgado del mismo color, era simple pero hacia resaltar aquella cabellera azul junto con unos enormes ojos de color avellana.

Ella dejo de sonreír al ver que el joven la miraba fijamente comenzando a sentirse un poco incomoda por aquella mirada al no estar acostumbrada a que la observen de aquella manera:

Debes tener hambre prepare algo, espérame voy a la cocina.- y salió de prisa de la habitación.

Romeo pensó por un momento pensó que aquella hermosa joven podría ser su novia y que por ese motivo lo ayudo, él pensaba que para que alguien te ayude, tú deberías darle algo a cambio, ese era el pensamiento que se formó, era parte de la naturaleza del muchacho; al criarse en un ambiente donde todo se hacía a cambio de algo.

En otro lugar, precisamente en el centro de detención de Tokio ubicada en la ciudad de Tokio. Un lugar rodeo de cuatro torres de vigilancia con hombres armados con fusiles AKM y a los pies de cada torre se apreciaba a hombres resguardando las puertas con cerco eléctrico para impedir una fuga.

Un minibús hacia su ingreso en el recinto llevando a los reclusos esposados de manos y pies, las esposas eran una sola, es decir poseía cuarto divisiones para cada extremidad del recluso. Al interior del lugar precisamente en el comedor de la prisión, se hallaba cierto peli rosa sentado en una banca del comedor comiendo los alimentos de la prisión a su costado derecho se inclinaba un hombre que acababa de ser ingresado de apariencia delgada y de estatura promedió para tomar asiento mientras le susurraba al oído:

\- Romeo fue asesinado... No tenemos información de su paradero... - pero a la mitad del mensaje Natsu se colocaba de pie con una mirada pensativa reflejada en el rostro, llamando la atención del celador quien a gritos le exigía se sentara.

Natsu solo temblaba de impotencia en el mismo sitio donde se hallaba de pie mientras que apretaba los puños con tanta ira que los nudillos de sus manos tomaron un color blanquecino, el celador se acercaba por la parte posterior para obligarlo a la fuerza a tomar asiento, cuando le colocó una mano sobre el hombro derecho Natsu tomo el plato de comida frente a él, ladeo un poco el rostro y procedió a arrojarle el plato de comida al rostro del celador quien cayó cegado al piso, otro de los guardias se aproximó para reducirlo pero lo único que recibió fue una patada en la costilla derecha, él hombre que estaba en el suelo soplaba un silbato indicando que necesitaban refuerzos para someter a Natsu, de inmediato aparecieron cuatro celadores con escudos y armaduras para evitar cualquier golpe, lo rodearon por todas las direcciones golpeándolo hasta dejarlo inconsciente, para después llevarlo a la celda de castigo siendo arrastrado por los pies.

La celda era una habitación con poca luz en su interior la cual se filtraba atreves de una pequeña ventana, esposaron una de sus piernas y lo elevaron cabeza abajo hasta que su rostro quedara a la altura de la mirada de los celadores.

Uno de ellos se disponía a devolverle el golpe que recibió antes, pero antes de que el golpe alcance su objetivo Natsu abrió los ojos dejando ver el verde jade de su mirada junto a la ira expresada en ellos.

El celador se sorprendió al ver que en ese mismo momento abriera los ojos, para luego recibir un cabezazo que lo hiciera sangrar de inmediato dejándolo inconsciente los otros tres, trataron de armarse con unas varillas de hierro para golpearlo pero el más lento de los tres hombres seria arrastrado por Natsu para ser azotado contra la pared dejándolo fuera de la jugada, los otros dos empuñaban las varillas de hierro.

Natsu para evitar el golpe del primer hombre enredo la cadena de las esposas de sus muñecas con la varilla mientras que con la mano derecha presionaba el cuello del celador para dejarlo sin aire, el segundo dirigía el golpe a las manos de Natsu con la intención de ayudar al otro hombre, no imagino que Natsu usaría aquel hombre que sujetaba como arma para atacarlo, recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza, como lo hizo giro su cuerpo para que la varilla que empuñaba aquel celador impactara en la cabeza del otro que lo ayudaría a liberarse del peli rosa, la presión que ejercía el celador para liberarse del prisionero estaba empezando a ganar más fuerza que la que era utilizada por Natsu para someterlo no le quedo de otra más que dislocarle el hombro derecho para ganar y luego darle un golpe con el codo en el rostro para dejarlo inconsciente.

Una vez que los cuatro hombres ya no fueran un problema arrastro el cuerpo del celador al que estrello en la pared para retirar las llaves de las esposas y liberarse, se balanceo y utilizo el largo de la cadena de las esposas para que con un golpe impulsar las llaves y atraparlas con la boca. No le tomo mucho tiempo el quitarle la ropa a uno de los hombres y cambiarlas por las suyas, dio un par de golpes a la puerta para que el oficial que hacia la guardia le abriera al hacerlo recibió un golpe en la parte posterior del cuello y dejarlo fuera de la realidad, lo arrastro hacia el interior de la celda para encerrarlo junto a los otros cuatro.

Caminaba por los pasillos de prisión sin levantar sospecha alguna y hasta respondía los saludos militares que le eran ofrecidos por parte de algunos guardias de la prisión. Una vez que llego a la puerta de salida cogió una de las bicicletas aparcadas en un barandal cerca de la puerta y caminaba de la manera más normal hacia la puerta de salida esperando que el guardia le abriera la puerta sin hacer alguna pregunta. Uno de los oficiales se le acerco y pregunto:

¿Eh tú a dónde vas?

La sangre se le congelo al pensar que fue descubierto, giro su cuerpo y dijo:

Señor voy a hacer una apuesta para la tercera carrera, un amigo me dio una clave para ganar susurro.

La tercera carrera.- interrogaba el oficial.

El solo asintió meneando la cabeza, mientras que en el interior uno de los oficiales hacia su ronda por los pasillos de la prisión, unos ruidos provenientes de una celda llamaron su atención al correr la ventanilla de la puerta para observar lo que sucedía en el interior vio a cuatro hombres en el suelo quejándose de dolor.

Para abrir la puerta buscaba entre sus llaves cual era la llave de la celda para ingresar, al abrir aquella puerta observo que todos eran celadores y que en el medio de los cuarto se hallaba un uniforme de algún prisionero cogió el trozo de tela para confirmar sus sospechas al hacerlo salió a toda prisa para correr por el largo pasillo para tocar el botón de emergencia indicando una fuga.

En la puerta de salida el peli rosa que era interrogado por el oficial rogaba internamente a que nadie sospechara de él.

Una vez me dieron la clave pero no aposte .- decía el oficial

Natsu cansado dijo:

Debo irme llegare tarde.

El oficial solo asintió y ordeno al guardia encargado de los controles de la puerta abrir. Al abrirse aquella puerta Natsu respiraba aliviado y caminaba hacia la salida cuando estuvo a punto de cruzar aquella puerta se escuchó el sonido de la alarma junto con el grito del oficial indicándole que se detenga.

 **Como les pareció este segundo capítulo, espero recibir sus comentarios sean dulces, amargos, piedras, papeles o hasta ajos pero por favor no sean tan crueles recuerden que soy una Junior en esto n.n mi primera vez (bubububu)**

 **Sin más que decir nos vemos bye bye**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Nota: perdonen si encuentran faltas ortográficas, gomene :b**


	3. Paso 3

**Hola a tod s primero q nada perdón por el atraso…. Bueno aquí les dejo el capítulo.**

 **.**

 **Anteriormente:**

 _En la puerta de salida el peli rosa que era interrogado por el oficial rogaba internamente a que nadie sospechara de él._

 _Una vez me dieron la clave pero no aposte .- decía el oficial_

 _Natsu cansado dijo:_

 _Debo irme llegare tarde._

 _El oficial solo asintió y ordeno al guardia encargado de los controles de la puerta abrir. Al abrirse aquella puerta Natsu respiraba aliviado y caminaba hacia la salida cuando estuvo a punto de cruzar aquella puerta se escuchó el sonido de la alarma junto con el grito del oficial indicándole que se detenga._

.

 **CAP 3**

 **.**

A paso firme se le acercaba el oficial y el peli rosa no podía moverse del lugar, parecía que se le hubieran clavado las piernas en ese lugar no giro por temor a que haya sido descubierto fue cuando el oficial se paró delante de él y le entrego un fajo de billetes mientras le decía:

Puedes apostar por mí.

A Natsu le regreso el alma al cuerpo mientras recibía los billetes y le dedicaba una ligera sonrisa al oficial.

La alarma seguía sonando y él se retiró del lugar montando la bicicleta, a sus espaldas se escuchaba la voz de aquel oficial diciendo:

Cierra la puerta.

En el aeropuerto LaGuardia de New York se encontraban pasando el control de metales Jude Heartfilia y Zancrow pero este último fue detenido ya que al pasar sonó la alarma que detectaba los metales recordó que en el bolsillo de su pantalón llevaba aún las llaves de su moto se las entregó al oficial y al fin paso.

Sentado en uno de los asientos del aeropuerto se encontraba Igneel Dragneel esperando a los recién llegados, metros más atrás se saludaba Zeref y Zancrow.

Buen lugar para no dejar pasar metales.- decía el azabache.

Tienes toda la razón.- respondía el rubio.

Mientras se estrechaban las manos y caminaban juntos hacia donde estaban sus jefes.

Cada jefe además de traer consigo a sus hombres de confianza también llevaron a tres hombres más, en el caso de Igneel ellos eran Gray, Jerall y Gajeel.

Mientras que Jude llevo a cuatro hermosas señoritas:

La primera era una pelirroja de cabello largo y liso de ojos oscuros y de piel blanca además de poseer un físico de infarto respondía al nombre de Erza Scarlet una mujer que no le temía a nadie.

La segunda una albina de sonrisa tierna y de ojos color azul zafiro de piel blanca y de anatomía muy bien proporcionada respondía al nombre de Mirajanne Strauss una chica de personalidad servicial.

Estas dos de apariencia angelical eran conocidas por ser mujeres que poseían doble personalidad una tranquila y amable mientras que la otra personalidad era todo lo contrario podían llegar a rivalizar con el mismísimo Lucifer.

La tercera una peli azul de ojos del mismo color que su cabello de mirada tranquila, también contaba con un buen físico y una piel muy hermosa respondía al de Juvia Loxar una persona que protegía lo que más quería a cualquier precio.

Y la última una pequeña de cabello de color azul y ojos grandes en color avellana de sonrisa alegre, era Levy McGarden quien era el cerebro de estas cuatro y dominaba siete idiomas diferentes.

Las cuatro mujeres iban vestidas con minifaldas dejando a la vista sus contorneadas piernas, una blusa blanca, un saco negro que remarcaba cada parte de su anatomía además de las corbatas negras y los tacones del mismo color.

Las cuatro mujeres no eran unas más del montón, se podría decir que no eran chicas normales ya que todas se especializaban en combate cuerpo a cuerpo y dominaban cualquier tipo de arma con facilidad no en vano habían sido entrenadas desde pequeñas, por los mejores asesinos de la familia Heartfilia.

En el caso de Erza dominada muy bien las artes marciales como el karate, aikido y el kun fu chino. Mirajanne dominaba la acupuntura una rama del kung fu que le otorgaba un gran daño al oponente golpeando en el lugar indicado, perfecto para alguien que aún no acostumbraba a usar la violencia, Juvia y Levy eran unas perfectas Francotiradoras y dominaban muy bien el correcto ensamblaje de cada tipo de arma de fuego en el menor tiempo posible.

Una vez todos reunidos allí. Jude se colocó frente a Igneel quien se acomodaba en su asiento para escuchar lo que el otro tenía que decir.

Todas las mencionadas se posicionaron a las espaldas de Jude, lo mismo hizo aquel trio de hombres frente a ellos pero a las espaldas de Igneel, formándose al instante ambos mandos dejando un espacio prudente para que sus líderes tuvieran una conversación apropiada. Por su parte ambos lados se analizaban de arriba abajo con la mirada y entre sus miembros se escuchaban cuchicheos, el tema de conversación de ambos lados era el bando contrario.

En el caso de las chicas Juvia había quedado impactada con la apariencia física de Gray, Erza por su parte aún no salía de su asombro; al ver frente a ella a Jerall su mejor amigo de la infancia quien aprendió junto con ella las artes marciales en china. Mirajanne y Levy sonreían de manera disimulada ante la reacción del otro par de mujeres.

Mirajanne dejó de sonreír por un momento para decir:

Ara .. ara… chicas cambien esas caras, que se nota que enamoran de alguno de los hombres del frente.- terminaba con una sonrisita disimulada.

Mientras les dedicaba una mirada picarona a Juvia y a Erza quienes cogían un poco de rubor en las mejillas, Levy solo se burlaba para sus adentros resistiendo las ganas de soltar una carcajada mientras observaba divertida aquella escena.

Erza tomo una bocanada de aire para hablar y dijo:

No estoy enamorada, solo me sorprende ver a mi mejor amigo y rival al frente mío.- Dijo con la mayor seriedad posible.

¿Y tú Juvia?- Pregunto la peli azul pequeña.

Yo…. Yo….- tartamudeaba la peli azul mayor.

Mirajanne tomo la palabra y dijo:

Tranquila todas lo entendimos, ¿te enamoraste de alguno de ellos verdad?

Juvia no sabía que decir, solo fue sincera y asintió lentamente con la cabeza para afirmar y responder aquella pregunta, al tiempo que su sonrojo iba creciendo más y la mirada no se despegaba del suelo.

En el lado de los chichos Gajeel hablaba:

No pensé que este sujeto trajera a cuatro mujeres para hacernos frente.- decía con cierto tono de desprecio al tiempo que observaba aquel grupo de señoritas.

No las subestimes.- Decía Jerall al tiempo que se colocaba sus gafas oscuras para no encontrarse con la mirada con aquella peli roja.

A Gray le dio curiosidad saber por qué Jerall había salido en su defensa ante el comentario de Gajeel y pregunto:

¿Porque lo dices, acaso sabes quiénes son?

Jerall solo dio un paso para retroceder y apoyarse en la pared a sus espaldas mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho y respondía:

Solo conozco a una de ellas, fue una de las alumnas de mi maestro cuando estuve en China.

A Gray se le dibujo una sonrisa algo visible en los labios al escuchar aquello.

Mmmmmm….- Interesante decía Gray.

Pero ¿porque hay una enana con ellas?- cuestionaba Gajeel al tiempo que miraba fijamente a Levy.

Levy parecía que entendiera cada palabra que salía de los labios de aquel sujeto de cabello largo, este se retiró las gafas para mirar de manera asesina a la pequeña quien solo atino a temblar para sus adentros después de ver fijamente aquellos ojos rojos escarlata, que anunciaban que aquel hombre sería un gran peligro y podría jurar que en su interior no había nada de bondad.

Con aquel pensamiento se hizo a la idea de que ese sujeto sería una amenaza si es que ambos líderes se convertían en enemigos.

Oye para que las otras te están matando con la mirada.- decía Gray.

Gajeel observo al resto del grupo y efectivamente estaba recibiendo miradas asesinas por parte del trio de mujeres compañeras de la pequeña peli azul, incluida la peli azul mayor que dejo de lado su sonrojo al notar la tensión. El de ojos rojos solo sonrió de manera arrogante mostrando todos los dientes en señal de superioridad.

Gray tosió un par de veces para traer la mirada de su compañero y poner fin aquel duelo de miradas, por su parte Jellal solo se mantenía callado apoyado sobre la pared y cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

En ese momento escucharon el chirrido de la silla siendo empujada hacia atrás mientras se colocaban de pie los hombres que estaban frente a frente, habían terminado su conversación de inmediato hicieron acto de presencia los hombres de confianza de cada uno.

Igneel y Jude caminaron juntos hacia la salida del aeropuerto siendo seguidos por ambos grupos mezclándose los bandos por un par de minutos que duró el recorrido ya que por la puerta de salida era otro punto de control.

Al llegar al estacionamiento un hombre rubio con una cicatriz en forma de rayo el ojo derecho, salía de una limosina negra para abrir la puerta posterior para que suba el señor Heartfilia.

Quien salía acompañado de un peli rojo y un grupo de hermosas señoritas, se dieron un apretón de manos a modo de despedida y los grupos se volvieron a separar pero en el trayecto ocurrieron algunos pequeños sucesos como:

Juvia le roso la mano derecha a Gray, Jellal caminaba atrás de Erza, Levy era empujada por Gajeel y ella le devolvía el trato atravez de un pisotón y más atrás Mirajanne notando cada pequeño detalle.

Una vez fuera los grupos se dividieron para abordar sus respectivos vehículos

Laxus, hiciste lo que te ordene.- pregunto Jude.

El rubio asintió mientras aún mantenía abierta la puerta posterior del auto. Jude le palmeo el hombro le sonrió y subió al auto, bajo la luna de la ventanilla y llamo a Erza, Mirajanne, Juvia y Levy.

Quiero que ustedes sean las guardaespaldas de mis hijas, confió en ustedes y en sus habilidades.- decía el hombre

Las cuatro señoritas dejaron salir un sí y Erza pregunto:

Señor y ¿cómo nos dividiremos?

Erza y Juvia protegerán a Lucy mientras Mirajanne y Levy a Wendy.

Laxus interrumpió su conversación:

Señor mis disculpas por la intromisión pero…. La señorita Wendy y la señorita Lucy no….- dudaba en terminar aquella oración bajo un poco más el tono de su voz….- creo que les agrade la idea.- finalizaba temeroso el fornido hombre a su lado.

Jude bajo la vista al suelo para suspirar y decir:

Sé que mi comportamiento con ambas no fue el de un buen padre, pero estos años que no he vivido con ellas me han servido para reflexionar.- un silencio se produjo durante algunos momentos…. - Si Layla estuviera con vida me regañaría por tratar así a nuestras hijas.

Señor mis disculpas no era mi intención….- decía Laxus.

Tranquilo no pasa nada.-

Jude cogió dos sobres de color amarillo del asiento de cuero y se los tendió a Erza

Dentro de ellos está la información de cada una de mis hijas, además de direcciones de su trabajo y donde viven actualmente.

Erza le tendió otro sobre a Mirajanne ya que ella junto a Levy serían las responsables de proteger a la hija menor.

Eso es todo, por favor cuiden de mis hijas.

Las cuatro respondieron sin dudar:

Sí señor.

Laxus subía nuevamente al asiento del chofer para poner en marcha el vehículo y salir del lugar.

Las chicas por su parte se dividieron según lo indicado, saliendo del lugar cada pareja en un auto con direcciones diferentes.

Mientras tanto una Rubia de sonrisa alegre y ojos chocolate hacia su ingreso en una tienda de música donde vendían CDs y además e la segunda planta era una pequeña biblioteca pero muy bien coleccionada poseía toda clase de libros, la música y los libros era su pasión.

Uno de los chicos la saludo:

Hola Lucy, te llego un sobre de color naranja esta mañana.- decía Jeason un chico muy hiperactivo.

Ok. Gracias.

La rubia camino directo por un pasillo siendo detenido en el trayecto por un grupo de niños que escuchaban música al costado de un DJ que la animaba a bailar con los niños termino cediendo y bailando terminada la música, camino directo a su oficina aun conservando aquella sonrisa que demostraba su alegría.

Abrió la puerta de madera oscura, girando para dejar a un costado su chamarra sobre uno de los sillones junto con el bolso, cogió el sobre de su escritorio para ver quien le enviaba aquel sobre al girarlo decía:

The Strand.(librería)

La rubia se sorprendió al recibir aquella carta en la cual le notificaba que ella había sido una de las ganadoras de un libro original, al leer aquella nota salto de alegría y giro sobre sus propios talones.

Cogió el bolso y en el interior guardo aquel sobre en la otra mano llevaba la chamarra, salió con dirección a la puerta de salida se despidió de Jasón y tomo un taxi sin percatarse que era seguida por un auto negro de lunas polarizadas.

Al llegar al lugar era un edificio de dos pisos ubicado en una esquina muy transitada de la zona céntrica de la ciudad, al ingresar al interior del edificio se podía apreciar a una señorita de cabello blanco y corto, por lo visto ella se encontraba registrando algunos de los códigos de los libros en la pantalla del ordenador por esa razón no se había percatado de la presencia de Lucy.

La rubia se acercó a la señorita que estaba tan concentrada en el ordenador para preguntar.

Carraspeó la garganta para llamar la atención.

Señorita buenos días.-

Buenos días en que puedo ayudarla.- respondió la albina.

La voz de la chica era suave, se podía apreciar una placa sobre su pecho en la cual estaba escrito su nombre. Era Yukino.

Disculpe quería preguntarle por la entrega de los libros.- decía al tiempo que retiraba de su bolso aquel sobre para mostrárselo y le tendió los papeles.

La albina reviso los papeles sonrió y le dijo:

Si señorita pero hubo un retraso en la llegada de los libros, tengo entendido que llegaran hoy a las doce en el vuelo 0207 en el aeropuerto La Guardia .- decía mirando su reloj

No te preocupes yo puedo recogerlo en el aeropuerto.- La Guardia verdad? Preguntaba para asegurarse

Si.- respondía con una sonrisa la amable secretaria. La rubia se despidió de la albina y salió de prisa a la calle extendió el brazo y paro un taxi, subió al interior del vehículo diciendo.

Al aeropuerto La Guardia por favor.- el taxista asintió y luego de unos cuantos minutos ya estaba en la entrada del aeropuerto, le pago por los servicios al taxista.

Giro sobre sus propios talones, esbozo una pequeña sonrisa emocionada por recibir un libro original de su autor favorito.

Por los altavoces del aeropuerto se escuchaba que el vuelo 00270 procedente de Tokio había llegado, ella pensó que ése era el vuelo en que llegaría el libro que ella quería, pero al oír nuevamente la numeración del vuelo se desilusionó un poco, pero que importaba faltaban solo 20 minutos para que llegue su libro. Sin imaginar que ese número de vuelo traía a la persona que cambiaría por completo su estilo de vida.

.

.

.

.

 **Bueno espero que les haya gustado y espero sus comentarios por favor… sin mas que decir me despido y hasta el próximo capítulo… os quiero mucho.**


	4. Paso 4

**Anteriormente….**

Giro sobre sus propios talones, esbozo una pequeña sonrisa emocionada por recibir un libro original de su autor favorito.

Por los altavoces del aeropuerto se escuchaba que el vuelo 00270 procedente de Tokio había llegado, ella pensó que ése era el vuelo en que llegaría el libro que ella quería, pero al oír nuevamente la numeración del vuelo se desilusionó un poco, pero que importaba faltaban solo 20 minutos para que llegue su libro. Sin imaginar que ese número de vuelo traía a la persona que cambiaría por completo su estilo de vida.

 **Capítulo 4**

 **Narra Natsu:**

Había llegado a los Estados Unidos, eran aproximadamente las doce del día aquí, no estaba muy seguro y la verdad no me interesaba, ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que estuve aquí.

Caminaba hacia la salida del aeropuerto sin prisa y muy cómodo, la verdad es que no traje equipaje alguno, claro decidí escapar de prisión luego de enterarme de la supuesta muerte de mi hermano Romeo. Me alegraba haber elegido un pantalón militar en color negro, una playera roja sin mangas y una chamarra de cuero negra, el calor aquí en la ciudad era insoportable.

A la salida del aeropuerto decidí pedir los servicios de un taxi para que me llevara a la embajada y comenzar mis investigaciones acerca de lo sucedido con Romeo, me acerque hacia un taxi estacionado en la entrada del aeropuerto, toque la ventanilla del conductor este bajo de mala gana la ventanilla y me dijo:

Fuera de servicio.- con algo de molestia.

Pero claramente en el letrero del taxi decía en servicio, señale el letrero donde decía que aún estaba en servicio, él por su parte tomo el letrero y lo quito, lo metió en la guantera y bajo del vehículo, me echo una mirada de desprecio al pasar ya que él era un poco más alto que yo y luego se adentró al aeropuerto, aquella actitud me cabreo, Fue entonces cuando decidí darle una pequeña lección.

Visualice una tienda cercana y me dirigí a ella y compre entre otras cosa algunas herramientas para quitar el sistema de alarma del vehículo ya que tenía planeado llevármelo, todo eso me tomo al menos unos diez minutos pague por mis compras hechas y fui directo al vehículo.

 **Narra Lucy:**

Me encontraba frente al panel de los horarios de salida y de llegada al aeropuerto, busque con la mirada la numeración del vuelo que traería mi preciado libro, estaba emocionada realmente, como faltaban unos cuantos minutos decidí acercarme a un café del lugar y ordenar una malteada ya que el calor que hacía el día de hoy era insoportable, era como si estuviera en un infierno y juro que ya me estaba asando, espere unos minutos y me entregaron mi malteada me acerque a la barra y pague por mi malteada iba de salida cuando tres hombres vestidos con traje hacían su ingreso al local. Un niño pequeño tiro suavemente de mi pantalón gire mi cuerpo hacia él y me agache para estar a su altura, el pequeño se encontraba sollozando al parecer se había perdido.

Me perdí.- dijo el pequeño con su tierna vocecita.

Lo tome de la mano y le pregunte con quien estaba antes a lo que él respondió:

Erik mi hermano mayor…. Me pidió que lo esperara pero me moví de mi lugar y me perdí.

Tranquilo.- decía mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.- te acompañare a buscarlo.

El pequeño alzo la vista hacia mí y me sonrió.

Los tres hombres que habían ingresado al local parecían estar buscando a alguien, porque los oí escupir un:

Maldición la perdimos de vista, busquémosla antes que el jefe se entere y volvieron a salir.

Iba caminando de la mano con el pequeño preguntando si no se acordaba de algo en especial cerca del lugar donde estuvo, pasamos cerca de donde era mi destino le pedí que me acompañara un momento a recoger mi libro asintió suavemente con su cabecita y me siguió.

Llegamos a la aerolínea y pregunte por mi paquete a lo que la señorita del mostrador me atendió, luego verifico en el computador y me entrego mi libro firme la ficha correspondiente de entrega y Salí del lugar.

A mis espaldas escuche un;

Tú mocoso.- gire y era un hombre regañando a Lían el pequeño que acompañaba corrí al observar, como aquel hombre iba a propinarle un golpe.

Aparte a Lían antes de que la mano de aquel sujeto llegara hacia su destino, gire mi rostro y observe al hombre con rabia pura, como se atrevía a levantarle la mano a un niño de 6 años esto era inaudito.

Me puse de pie ya que tuve que arrodillarme para proteger al pequeño, lo cargue en brazos mientras que Lían no dejaba de llorar y temblar entre mis brazos.

Así que tú eras la madre de este engendro.- me dijo el tipo

Si.- le dije llena de rabia por cómo se refería a Lían.

Mira lo que tu mocoso acaba de hacerle a mis zapatos.- dijo señalando unas finísimas botas de cuero en piel de cocodrilo.- como vas a arreglarlo.-

Es una simple mancha de malteada, no le afecta en nada a nadie.

Sabes cuánto me costaron estas botas.- decía con furia

No sé y no me importa.- dije para voltearme y salir de ahí con Lían en brazos.

Aquel sujeto tiro de mi brazo con brusquedad haciéndome soltar un grito de dolor gracias a la fuerza que utilizaba para retener mi brazo, Lían lloraba mucho más fuerte hasta que escuche el estruendo de aquel hombre al caer al suelo producto de un puñetazo. Lían dejo de llorar al ver al hombre que le había dado un puñetazo en la cara al que estaba en el suelo.

Hermano.- dijo el pequeño

Gire mi cuerpo para apreciar mejor al hermano de Lían y me encontré con un hombre de cabellera negra, piel un poco morena y de buena estatura como físico. Vestía un pantalón jean azul oscuro y polo blanco traía unos lentes de sol puestos y lo hacían parecer un mafioso pero bueno no soy quien para juzgar como visten los demás.

Lían estiro sus bracitos para que sea su hermano quien lo cargue en sus brazos, di un paso para facilitarle el trabajo al pequeño, pero me quede helada al sentir como aquel hombre tiraba con fuerza de mi pierna haciéndome perder el equilibrio, y sin poder evitarlo caía al suelo, yo solo me aferre al cuerpo entre mis brazos para que no se lastimara por la caída pero esta nunca llego porque sentí unos fuertes brazos rodear mi cintura evitando mi caída.

Una vez estabilizada el hermano de Lían se colocó delante nuestro a modo de escudo y volvió a darle otro puñetazo al sujeto que cayo noqueado al suelo.

Gracias.- fue todo lo que pude decir.-

Él fue ahora quien estiro los brazos para cargar a su hermano, el pequeño salió de mis brazos más que feliz por haber encontrado a su hermano mayor si no recuerdo mal su nombre era Erik.

No fue nada., y Gracias a ti por cuidar de mi hermanito.- me dijo

No fue nada.- le respondí

Estábamos tan concentrados hablando que no nos dimos cuenta en que momento llegaron los guardias de seguridad y querían detener a Erik por causar alboroto.

Pero si el solo me defendió de ese sujeto.- decía mientras señalaba al tipo inconsciente del suelo

Las personas a nuestro alrededor decían:

Es verdad ese sujeto iba a golpear al niño en primer lugar.

Luego quiso golpear a la chica.

Revisen los videos del seguridad.- grito otro

Los guardias parecían comprender la situación, se disculparon con nosotros y se llevaron al sujeto que estaba inconsciente.

Nuevamente Gracias por cuidar de Lían.- decía

No a ti Gracias por defenderme de ese animal. Bueno Lían es hora de despedirnos.

Gracias Lucy.- me dijo Lían

De nada pequeño.-

Ten.-me dijo Erik entregándome su tarjeta.- puedes llamarme para lo que necesites. Tengo muchos conocidos en todos lados.- me dijo.

A pues Gracias.- recibiendo la tarjeta.

Es hora de irnos le dijo Erik a Lían y partieron en dirección contraria a la mía.

 **Normal**

Con todo ese alboroto y solo habían pasado cuarenta minutos, suspire cansada y decidí dirigirme a mi tienda.

Salía de lo más tranquila cuando los tres hombres de antes gritaron:

Ella es.- señalándome a unos cuantos metros míos.

Eh.- mire a todos lados y no había alguna otra mujer.- comprendí de inmediato que estos hombres querían algo de mí. Pero mi instinto me decía que ese algo no era nada bueno.

Corrí a todo lo que daban mis piernas chocando en el proceso con algunas personas, y a unos cuantos pasos vi un taxi estacionado y al chofer quien encendía el auto, subí dentro del taxi agitada por la carrera.

Qué suerte.- exclame aun agitada.

Lo siento ya termine.-me dijo el chofer volviendo su cuerpo hacia atrás para verme.

Gire mi cuerpo hacia el vidrio posterior del taxi y observe que los tres sujetos me estaban buscando con la mirada.

Rayos.- dije.- me incline un poco más casi a punto de tumbarme sobre el asiento posterior, busque mi billetera y saque dinero.- solo conduce te daré cincuenta dólares.- y se los tire.

Escuche como esos tipos decían:

búsquenla no podemos dejar que escape.

Él chofer parecía entender la situación y dudo un momento en ayudarme, hasta que se percató que los tipos portaban pistolas.

Por favor solo sácame de aquí.-

Giro nuevamente su cuerpo y arranco el taxi, se veía que no era un buen conductor ya que al recorrer solo un metro de distancia con el auto casi choca con un bus escolar, mientras que intentaba esquivar otros autos particulares, mientras que yo me daba de suaves golpes en el asiento posterior por la brusquedad de los movimientos, incomoda por los golpes pregunte:

Donde aprendiste a conducir así?.- mire que a lado de la guantera estaba su licencia de conducir y allí su nombre.- A..Akbar?

Tokyo.- fue su respuesta.

Una vez que logro conducir decentemente me sentí más relajada.

Observe que no había puesto en marcha el taxímetro así no sabía cuál sería la tarifa por el servicio:

Y el taxímetro?- pregunte

Dio un leve resoplido y pulso el botón de la bendita máquina, parecía no ser el correcto, por lo que en un estado de incomprensión le dio un golpe al pobre objeto haciendo que la cinta saliera como si fuera una cinta de lotería anunciando al ganador.

Tskkkk…. Salió de mis labios.- robas muchos autos en Tokio.- fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente.

Quieres que me detenga?.-

No.. no..no . solo sigue y gira a la derecha.-

Esta?.-

Oye Akbar es cierto lo que dicen de tokyo?

Que dicen?

Que todos saben artes marciales

Asi es. es por ley

Y puedes romper tablas con la cabeza?

Por supuesto.

Eso debe ser increíble. Debes ser un hombre muy peligroso.

Te asusto.- me pregunto mientras giraba su cuerpo y me miraba directamente.

Jajajajaja…- no pude aguantar la risa.-disculpa no es por nada personal pero conozco a tipos mucho más peligrosos que tú. Aquí está bien.

El auto se detuvo y cuando estuve a punto de abrir la puerta, el recogió el billete de cincuenta dólares y me lo extendió devolviéndomelo:

Sin cargos.-

No quédatelo, la policía no se enterara.-

No quiero tu dinero.-

Lo acepte mientras observaba aquellos ojos de color jade de los que no me percate muy bien. Mientras ambos esbozábamos una pequeña sonrisa.

Sabes eres un buen chico.-

En serio lo soy?

Sabes robar autos no va contigo.-

Cómo te llamas?.- pregunto él.

Crees que quiero que me llames?-

No tengo tu número.- mientras extendía mi mano en señal de inocencia.

Si es obvio. Y te diré que mal conduces.- le dije mientras abría nuevamente la puerta y un vez abierta me gire y lo mire directamente al rostro y le guiñe un ojo y luego Salí del auto con una enorme sonrisa dibujada en la cara.

 **Narra Natsu:**

Esta mujer era increíble no solo tenía un cuerpo de infarto, aquellos ojos preciosos color chocolate me atraparon por completo, esa cabellera rubia era lacia y larga otro punto a favor.

Espero verla de nuevo.- ese pensamiento cruzo por mi cabeza, pero jamás imagine que el destino cumpliría mi deseo y en un corto pero muy corto tiempo.

 **Les pido perdón por no actualizar hasta ahora el problema o mejor dicho mi desgracia me robaron mi celular TwT… y ahí ya tenías varios capítulos avanzados por lo tanto me disculpo nuevamente.**

 **Y me comprometo a subir otro capítulo lo más pronto posible. Y quiero darle las gracias a:**

Guest

zuad92

Andre

Laky

 **Quienes tomaron parte de su tiempo para enviarme un mensaje y decirles a ustedes MUCHAS GRACIAS**


	5. paso 5

**ANTERIORMENTE**

 **Narra Natsu:**

Esta mujer era increíble no solo tenía un cuerpo de infarto, aquellos ojos preciosos color chocolate me atraparon por completo, esa cabellera rubia era lacia y larga otro punto a favor.

Espero verla de nuevo.- ese pensamiento cruzo por mi cabeza, pero jamás imagine que el destino cumpliría mi deseo y en un corto pero muy corto tiempo.

 **Capítulo 5**

La mañana transcurría con normalidad en la pequeña casa de Wendy, ahora ella se encontraba, alistándose para asistir a su trabajo de turno tarde en una pequeña cafetería ubicada en pleno centro de la ciudad.

Ella ya había tenido una conversación adecuada con Romeo, en la cual acordaron que él se quedaría en casa de ella hasta que recuperase la memoria, mientras tanto no le vendría mal un poco de compañía, los vendajes en la cabeza de Romeo ya no eran necesario, por lo tanto él se podía desplazar por la casa todo lo que quisiera siempre y cuando tuviera mucho cuidado con la herida de sus brazo. Romeo se encontraba durmiendo por lo que le deje una nota para cuando despertara.

 **NARRA WENDY**

Me encontraba abriendo la puerta cuando la silueta de dos señoritas hicieron acto de presencia frente a mi puerta. Una de ellas era una albina de cabellera larga y ondulada, tenía los ojos en un tono azulado un cuerpo de infarto y una sonrisa que delataba amabilidad a su lado se encontraba otra chica de menuda estatura, de cabello azulado y de unos preciosos ojos en color avellana.

Buenas tardes señorita Heartfilia dijeron ambas señoritas.

Buenas tardes, esto disculpen pero en que puedo ayudarlas?.-

Mucho gusto mi nombre es Mirajane Strauss y ella es Levy McGarden. Nosotras seremos sus guardaespaldas señorita.

Que? Como que mis Guardaespaldas?.-

Señorita nos permite pasar para poder explicarle, todo.

Dude en hacerlas pasar pero accedí una vez dentro, me explicaron sobre la muerte de un muchacho que era parte de una de las familias más poderosas residentes en los Estados Unidos y que el principal sospechoso de su muerte era mi padre al estar disputando unos terrenos con el padre de aquel joven.

La idea de creer a mi padre dar la orden para asesinar a alguien me hizo temblar, no mi padre no sería capaz de algo así, o si?.- despeje mis pensamientos y me concentre en seguir oyendo lo que me relataban.

Es por eso señorita que nosotras estaremos a cargo de su seguridad mientras se aclara este hecho, puesto que usted y su hermana pueden ser el objetivo, para llegar hacerla daño a su padre.

Mi hermana.- susurre

No se preocupe señorita otras dos de mis compañeras ahora se dirigen hacia donde se encuentra ella.

Pero porque mi padre ahora se preocupa por nosotras luego de haberme desterrado a mí y luego de que trato de vender a mi hermana en matrimonio por el bien de su empresa.

No iba a negarlo muy dentro mío sentía rabia, rabia de saber que mi padre pensara que después de hacernos todo eso con un simple lo siento, solucionaría todo. Apreté los puños en señal de impotencia y enojo.

Las dos se miraron entre ellas al parecer no sabían de lo que hablaba, buscaron ponerse de acuerdo y fue Levy la que hablo esta vez.

Señorita no sabemos exactamente cuál fue el motivo para que su padre actuara así, lo que sí sabemos es que él desea protegerlas porque las ama a las dos.

Aquella respuesta produjo un silencio en mi pequeña sala.

Amaba?.- acaso había escuchado bien, luego de dejar a mi hermana abandonada por más de cinco años y a mí solo dos él nos amaba?.- en un principio lo hubiera creído pero ahora ya no era la dulce Wendy que todos conocían ahora era un poco más dura respecto hacia mis sentimientos con ese señor que se hacía llamar mi padre.

Él solo ama a sus empresas.- fue mi respuesta.- y pueden decirle a ese señor que por favor siga ignorándome como lo ha hecho durante estos años. Ahora señoritas si no tienen nada más que decirme se pueden retirar.

Tras terminar decir eso escuche el chirrido de la puerta a mis espaldas abrirse mostrándome a Romeo desnudo de la cintura para arriba, mientras se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta y ocultaba su brazo herido tras la puerta.

Observe que mis dos invitadas sorpresa abrían los ojos con asombro, claro no las culpaba Romeo lucia Malditamente Sexy recargado en la puerta.

Wendy.- me llamo

Es su novio?- pregunto la albina.

No tengo porque responder a su pregunta, ahora si me disculpan ya se pueden ir.

Sucede algo malo?.- me pregunto Romeo.

Nada, no te preocupes.

Volví a mirar a Mirajane y a Levy quienes se colocaban de pie para salir, se dirigieron a la puerta giraron el pomo de la cerradura y en un par de minutos me encontraba sola con Romeo en la sala, suspire cansada, volví a dejar mi cuerpo caer sobre el sillón, de repente me encontraba sollozando en mi lugar mientras que mi cuerpo daba ligeros temblores, no era que odiara a mi padre pero eso ya no importaba. Sentí como los brazos de Romeo me rodearon con delicadeza y me deje llevar al fin podría llorar todo lo que quisiera era extraño que a pesar de conocer hace muy poco a Romeo me sentía protegida y más tranquila estando entre sus brazos.

Me acaricio la espalda y deposito un beso en mi cien mientras que yo me aferraba más a su pecho desnudo teniendo cuidado de no lastimarlo. Me quede en aquella posición por unos cuantos minutos más.

Levante mi vista que aún se encontraba un poco nublada debido a mis lágrimas y note en su mirada una preocupación enorme por mí, era como si me preguntara que era lo que me tenía así.

Aunque les parezca extraños a muchos decidí contarle toda mi vida a un completo extraño, empecé contándole que antes yo vivía en una mansión, que tenía una hermana mayor la cual casi es vendida, sobre mis constantes enfrentamientos con mi padre por defender al personal de la mansión, sobre mi expulsión de casa, como es que había aprendido medicina, todo. Él me escuchó atentamente no me hizo pregunta alguna y tampoco interrumpió mi relato, luego de decir aquello me sentí más aliviada como si me hubiera quitado un gran peso de la espalda al solo expresar lo que sentía.

 **NARRACIÓN NORMAL:**

Después de haber salido de la casa de Wendy, Mirajane y Levy se encontraban un poco desconcertadas por la reacción de la se suponía era la chica a la cual iban a cuidar.

Mirajane estaba que soltaba toda clase de improperios, e insultos hacia el que se suponía era su jefe ósea el señor Jude Heartfilia, mientras tanto Levy se encontraba también indignada por la historia que acababa de oír de los propios labios de una de las protagonistas, pero suponía que debía de haber alguna muy buena razón para que su jefe hubiera tratado así a sus hijas. Y si no la hubiera ella sería la encargada de hacer pagar a ese sujeto por el trato brindado a las hijas de la señora Layla, ella y las otras chicas la conocieron y le tomaron un cariño muy fuerte hasta el punto de convertirse en un amor hacia una madre.

Crecieron en aquella mansión, junto con Lucy y recordaban el nacimiento de la pequeña Wendy aunque ella ahora no las recuerda, corto tiempo después cada una partió a diferentes lugares para entrenar y cuando la noticia sobre la muerte de la señora Layla les fue comunicada sentían que su mundo se caía en pedazos.

Subieron al automóvil estacionado a las afueras de la casa, la alvina iba al volante mientras que la otra peli azul sacaba el móvil dentro de sus pertenencias y pulsaba la tecla llamar para comunicarse lo antes posible con Erza y Juvia y ponerlas al tanto de la situación. Mientras esperaba escuchar la voz de Juvia, la mirada de Levy estaba concentrada en las personas y las embarcaciones a las riveras del rio.

Le llamo la atención una gran limosina junto a una lujosa moto Ducati estacionadas a las riveras del rio, dejo pasar por alto este pequeño detalle al escuchar al otro lado de la línea la voz de Juvia.

Si, hola.- respondía Juvia mientras encendía el altavoz.

Juvia soy Levy.-

Si dime ¿Qué ocurre?

Bueno.. veraz… lo que te tengo que contar es algo muy delicado…

Ocurrió algo?.- la voz de juvia denotaba preocupación.

Te lo voy a decir, pero por favor mantén la calma, hoy estuvimos en casa de Wendy cerca de las tres de la tarde y nos contó que… .-

Levy término de relatar todos los acontecimientos develados por parte de Wendy y cuando hubo finalizado la historia al otro lado de la línea no se oía más que la respiración agitada de alguien y fuerte sonido proveniente de las ruedas del auto al frenar con brusquedad.

Juvia que fue eso?.- pregunto alarmada Levy

Dime que lo acabas de decir NO ES VERDAD?.- esa voz no era de la peli azul si no de su acompañante.

E… Er.. Erza cálmate.-

Como quieres que me calme, después de lo que acabo de oír.- Mirajane le arrebato el móvil a Levy y dijo.- esto significa VENGANZA.

De acuerdo.- respondió Erza

Ambas peli azules temblaban en sus asientos, imaginándose la venganza de este par de mujeres que poseían una personalidad mucho peor que la del mismísimo Lucifer cuando la ira era mucho mayor a su razonamiento y este caso era mucho peor que su ira ellas estaban dispuestas a patearle el culo aquel hombre aunque para ello tuvieran que enfrentarse al ejercito de hombres que le servía. Acordaron encontrase en una cafetería en el centro de la ciudad allí coordinarían todo desde el proteger a las hermanas Heartfilia hasta su preciada venganza contra el padre de ambas.

En otro lado Lucy se adentraba en su local, saludaba a los niños que asistían a la tienda por algún disco de su artista favorito, o libro en el segundo piso, camino hacia su despacho y prácticamente se lanzó sobre el cómodo sofá ubicado en la oficina soltó un largo suspiro después de recordar todo lo vivido en el aeropuerto.

Estaba tan relajada que pronto se quedó dormida ya habían transcurrido alrededor de tres horas, no escucho que un par de golpes en la puerta de su oficina al oír el tercero abrió los ojos mirando a su alrededor notando que ya eran las ocho de la noche dijo un:

Adelante.-era Jasón el chico que era Dj

Lucy te buscan cuatro chicas, dicen ser amigas tuyas, las hago pasar?

Amigas?, está bien hazlas pasar.

Jasón salió de la oficina y a los pocos minutos volvió con las mencionadas al ingresar a la oficina la rubia soltó un chillido de felicidad al ver que las que estaban delante de ella eran sus casi hermanas que casi eran sus hermanas. Erza, Mirajane, Juvia y Levy.

Corto la pequeña distancia que las separaba y se reunió con ellas en un cálido abrazo, soltando algunas lágrimas de felicidad puesto que no las veía hace siete años.

Chicas, como han estado?.-

Bien, pero ya basta de estar aquí en un ambiente deprimente.- dijo la alvina.- vamos a salir a divertirnos que tal así no nos deprimimos.-

Como digan chicas.- respondía la rubia mientras se secaba algunas lágrimas.

Todos se dieron una mirada cómplice y luego soltaron una carcajada, una vez decidido el lugar partieron rumbo a una discoteca famosa en la ciudad de nombre LOS TIGRES este era un lugar donde la fiesta no paraba, tenía buena atención contaba con toda clase de tragos y además encontrabas a muchos chicos guapos, un lugar perfecto para un quinteto de hermosas señoritas que buscaban una noche de diversión, además existían motivos para una celebración y eran que todas estaban juntas otra vez, y por lo que habían mencionado las chicas se quedarían de manera definitiva en la cuidad.

Tragos iban, tragos venían, la buena música y el ambiente alegre era perfecto. Las cinco chicas se encontraban sentadas en una mesa ubicada muy cerca de la barra, al hacer su ingreso en el local fueron el centro de las miradas, claro con los cuerpazos que tenían hasta las mujeres volteaban a verlas con un poco de envidia, mientras que a los chicos se les caía la baba y se les salía prácticamente los ojos.

La noche era genial cada chica bailaba con los chicos más guapos del local, Lucy bailaba con un chico de cabello azabache de ojos grises y de buen físico, Erza con uno de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos de color miel, Mirajane con uno de cabellera rubia y de unos hermosos ojos azules, Juvia con uno de cabellera lacia negra un poco larga con ojos verdes y por ultimo Levy con un pelirrojo de ojos verdes. La noche avanzaba con naturalidad, el cansancio ya se hacía presente en el cuerpo de cada una, por lo que decidieron retirase del local eso si cada muchacho le brindo su tarjeta personal a la chica con la que habían bailado.

A las afueras del local seguían las risas de cada una, se encaminaron hacia el estacionamiento a recoger su vehículo una Hyundai Tucson en color plateado.

Estaban a un metro del vehículo cuando las luces del estacionamiento dejaron de funcionar por completo, las chicas se colocaron en posición de ataque al instante rodeando a Lucy por completo mientras avanzaban al vehículo, una vez hecho esto las luces volvieron a funcionar mostrando a una docena y media de hombres trajeados.

Los hombres se abalanzaron sobre las chicas con la intención de secuestrar a la rubia, pero esto no fue fácil las chicas que eran acompañantes del objetivo eran malditamente buenas en patearles el culo al que se atreviera a tocarle un solo cabello a la que ellas llamaban hermana.

Erza y Juvia se encontraban dando patadas a diestra y siniestras aquellos sujetos, por su parte Levy abría la puerta del vehículo para subir a Lucy mientras Mirajane las cubría. No les tomo más de quince minutos terminar con todos esos.

Las chicas respiraban de manera agitada cuando el sonido de un balazo resonó en todo el lugar junto a un grito de desesperación.

.

.

.

 **Siento mucho la demora, pido perdón… y recuerden los quiero … no me odien.. TwT**


	6. Paso 6

ANTERIORMENTE:

Los hombres se abalanzaron sobre las chicas con la intención de secuestrar a la rubia, pero esto no fue fácil las chicas que eran acompañantes del objetivo eran malditamente buenas en patearles el culo al que se atreviera a tocarle un solo cabello a la que ellas llamaban hermana.

Erza y Juvia se encontraban dando patadas a diestra y siniestras aquellos sujetos, por su parte Levy abría la puerta del vehículo para subir a Lucy mientras Mirajane las cubría. No les tomo más de quince minutos terminar con todos esos.

Las chicas respiraban de manera agitada cuando el sonido de un balazo resonó en todo el lugar junto a un grito de desesperación.

CAP.- 6

La rubia había decidido bajar del auto al ver que ya ningún hombre quedaba en pie, avanzo dos pasos para colocarse cerca de Juvia quien respiraba un poco más pesado, que las otras chicas, ninguna de las cinco se percató que uno de los hombres había recuperado la conciencia y desde el suelo estaba apuntándole con un arma a la cabeza del que hasta hace poco era su objetivo.

Fue en ese momento que se oyó el disparo junto con el grito de Lucy, al ser sorprendida. Todas se colocaron de inmediato a la defensiva rodeando a la rubia para protegerla y a la entrada del estacionamiento se hallaba el responsable del disparo junto con otros dos tipos dentro de un auto lamborgini.

El mencionado tenía una pierna fuera del auto y la otra la conservaba aun dentro del mismo, sostenía una pistola de calibre 9 en la mano derecha apuntando hacia el ahora cadáver de aquel hombre que yacía en el suelo muerto.

\- Vaya, vaya, pero que sorpresa.- exclamaba el azabache que no era otro que Gray Fullbaster y compañía.

\- Que quieres?.- cuesto la voz autoritaria de Erza.

\- Así es como le agradecen a quienes les acaban de salvar el pellejo.- contratacaba Gajeel bajando por la puerta del conductor y acercándose a paso seguro hasta el quinteto de chicas.

Se acercó un poco más de lo debido hacia el lado izquierdo de la rubia donde estaba Juvia junto a Levy con la intención de intimidar a este par retirando las gafas oscuras de su rostro develando más de cerca esos ojos rojos de color escarlata. Acto por lo visto si estremeció al par pero no lo demostrarían y menos para alimentar el ego de ese sujeto.

Gajeel tomo asiento sobre el capo de uno de los autos del estacionamiento de lo más despreocupado y centro su atención en la rubia.

\- Así que tú eres la hija de Heartfilia.-

La rubia trago en duro al pensar que este trio, no eran un simple grupo de chicos guapos y a decir verdad lo eran, pero ese sentimiento de que se te hiele la sangre ante estos tres era comparable al estar ante la presencia de unos asesinos profesionales, cosa que no estaba alejada de la realidad.

El rugido de los motores de unas motos hacían su ingreso al estacionamiento, los recientes conductores vestían unos janes y chamarras de cuero negra además del casco ocultando su identidad.

Todos se pusieron en modo de alerta ante los nuevos invitados, los motociclistas aparcaron las motos cerca de la parte trasera del Lamborgini, estabilizando las unidades con sus piernas se retiraron los cascos para poder ser identificados y así fue

\- Natsu, Sting donde carajos estaban.- escupía el morocho de ojos rojos.

\- Ey tranqu...- respondía el peli rosa pero no termino la frase al darse cuenta de tres pequeños detalles.

El primero en el piso del lugar habían como docena y media de gorilas trajeados es decir casi nada solo que uno estaba literalmente en un mar de sangre, su propia sangre.

El segundo había un grupo de cuatro chicas rodeando a una rubia.

El tercero la rubia era la misma de hoy por la tarde.

\- Qué diablos sucede aquí.- esa fue la pregunta de Sting al observar que su rubia amiga se encontraba temblando.

\- Y a ti que te pasa?- pregunto Gray.

La rubia salió de su trance al oír uno voz que se le hacía familiar, despego la vista del suelo y busco con la mirada hasta encontrar al dueño de esa voz, grande fue su sorpresa al ver que era ... era... Sting su mejor amigo y que a su lado estaba Ackbar?

\- Sting?... Ackbar?- vocalizo la rubia, captando la atención de los presentes.

Los ya nombrados descendieron de las motos por completo, Sting colgó el casco en uno de los mandos de la moto y caminaba en dirección a la rubia lanzando miradas asesinas a sus colegas, una vez cerca de la rubia esta salto sobre el pecho de Sting mientras sus brazos rodeaban el cuello del chico.

\- Ya tranquila.- decía Sting mientras le acariciaba la cabellera a Lucy.

Todos los presentes abrieron los ojos como platos al observar la escena, el silencio fue roto por la voz de Natsu:

\- Ustedes se conocen?.-

\- Si.- dijeron al unísono los rubios

\- Ustedes me van a Explicar que mierda le hacían a Lucy.- Demando Sting con un tono de voz que denotaba su enojo.

NARRA STING

Me encontraba en mi taller cambiando los engrases a mi moto cuando mi móvil comenzó a vibrar junto a la mesa de mis herramientas, seque mis manos con un trapo y observe que en la pantalla que era un número desconocido.

\- Hola.- respondí en tono serio.

\- Hola Sting.-

\- Salamander?.-

\- Veo que aun reconoces mi voz.- soltó junto a una pequeña risa.

\- Ha pasado mucho tiempo. Cuando saliste?.- pregunte al saber dónde había estado estos últimos años.

\- No Salí en libertad.-

\- Como que no? Entonces de donde carajos me estas llamando?.-

\- Jajajaja... Está bien te lo contare te parece si nos encontramos, tengo que hablar contigo?.-

\- Está bien.¿ Cuándo llegaras a los Estados unidos?

\- De hecho llegue al medio día hoy.-

\- Que mierda... Pero fui interrumpido por su voz

\- Necesito tu ayuda.- su tono era serio, algo muy inusual en él.- te paso a buscar a tu taller por la tarde te parece.-

\- Bien.- y colgué la llamada.

Eran aproximadamente las 4 de la tarde y Natsu aún no llegaba, en realidad estaba pensando que todo esto fue una broma de parte de él, era imposible que él estuviera en los Estados Unidos, ya que él fue llevado a una prisión en Tokyo hasta donde yo tenía entendido la razón aun nadie la sabe solo él y su padre.

Me adentre a la quinta planta de mi taller donde tenía una habitación, coloque mi móvil para que cargara la batería mientras que yo me metí directo a la duchar para relajarme y quitarme de encima la grasa. Cuando termine Salí con una toalla envuelta a la cintura y otra secándome el cabello cogí de mi guardaropa un Jean negro y una sudadera de color azul junto a una chamarra de cuero negra. Tome las llaves del local y de la moto que recién acababa de darle mantenimiento para salir a dar una vuelta y luego iría a la discoteca para ver algunos detalles del local junto a Rogue.

Baje a la primera planta y en la puerta principal y ahí estaba el hablando con uno de los encargados.

Camine unos cuantos pasos y le palmee la espalda, en su rostro y en el mío se dibujaron dos grandes sonrisas, luego vino el apretón de manos correspondiente abrazo.

\- Veo que tu negocio sigue creciendo.-

\- Nada de que sorprenderse.- yo y mi humildad.

\- Tienes muy buenas motos aquí.- dijo mirando todo el lugar.

\- Solo lo mejor de lo mejor.-

\- Vaya humildad la tuya, que ahora también eres el rey de los piques?-

\- Claro que lo soy, nadie puede ganarme.-

\- Jajajaja...

\- Acaso me estas retando?.- le pregunte

\- Tal vez.- fue su respuesta.

\- Comprobémoslo.

No dijimos nada más y le lance las llaves de una Ducati, las atrapo en el aire y yo le señale una moto aparcada a su derecha de color rojo, sonrió y yo también me subí a la mía, salimos de mi local haciendo rugir los motores ya a las afueras nos colocamos en una sola línea y fijamos la meta. Sabía muy bien que Natsu era un experto mucho mejor que uno de fórmula 1 pero yo no quedaba atrás y fui ingenuo al creer que estos años alejado de las motos harían que su cuerpo olvidara eso pero no al final del trayecto él fue el ganador detuvimos cerca de un mirador y chocamos los puños, en serio a pesar de haber perdido me sentía feliz.

\- Y bien de que querías hablar?.- su postura de relajo se tensó un poco.

\- Bueno seré directo quiero que me ayudes a encontrar a mi hermano.-

\- Qué?- pregunte sorprendido.

\- Mi hermano ha desaparecido y lo creen muerto, pero hasta que no lo confirme con mis ojos no lo creeré.

Mis ojos mostraron confusión y Natsu comenzó con su relato él tampoco tenía mucha información lo que si me comento es que al parecer una de las familias de alto poder aquí era la principal sospechosa de la desaparición de Romeo.

No dude en ayudarlo pues yo también llegue a conocer a Romeo cuando trabajaba para el padre de Natsu quien nos tendió una mano a mí y Rogue en los tiempos en que nos dedicábamos al pandillaje, los otros muchachos quien al igual que yo habíamos una historia un tanto oscura nos considerábamos hermanos aunque no lo seamos de sangre.

Así que luego de la plática decidimos dar unas cuantas vueltas más a la ciudad y luego llamamos a los chicos para reunirnos todos en mi local junto a Rogue que seguro ya se dirigía al local o ya estaría en él.

La última vez que los vi fue la noche de la desaparición de Romeo, aquella noche sentí rabia pura al ver a Zeref llegar a mi local con ellos el motivo ya lo sabía Romeo se encontraba en el interior de mi local. Lo que no soportaba era la presencia de ese sujeto quieren saber porque me acuso de traición frente a los demás ese día jamás lo olvidare, no olvidare como presento supuestas pruebas de mi traición.

Ya no soporte tener las miradas de todos en aquel lugar así que decidí largarme los chicos no estaban de acuerdo pero no me importo. Es por eso que aquella noche escupí ciertas frases con cierto sarcasmo.

Pero si se trababa de Romeo el hijo de quien me salvo de mi miseria haría algo para retribuir todo lo que el señor Dragneel me dio y para ayudar a mi amigo.

Le dije a Natsu que me siguiera a mi local y al llegar al estacionamiento subterráneo grande fue mi sorpresa al ver a los chicos rodeando a un grupo de chicas que no conocía y me dio coraje al ver que la chica que ellas protegían no era más que mi gran amiga Lucy a quien conocí luego de abandonar la embajada.

Ella me salvo en aquella ocasión donde entre a un servicio de comida rápida y olvide mi billetera, ya me veía lavando el servicio para pagar lo consumido, ella se encontraba detrás mío en la cola y al percatarse de mi problema económico ella se ofreció a pagarla por mí, luego a modo de agradecimiento la lleve a su casa y casi a diario pasaba a visitarla primero con la excusa de devolverle el dinero y luego porque me pareció una chica interesante con el paso del tiempo nos hicimos grandes amigos.

Y ahora estaba siendo intimidada por estos idiotas.

NARRACIÓN NORMAL

\- Más les vale darme una buena explicación.- demando Sting

\- Tranquilo hombre no le hicimos nada.- se defendía Gray

\- Y una mierda.-

\- Nosotros la salvamos de estos.-dijo Gajeel señalando el suelo. Mire a Lucy y ella solo asintió.

\- Lo ves la coneja nos da la razón.-

Jerall permanecía en silencio apoyado sobre el Lamborgini. Sin decir ninguna sola palabra y las chicas que se hallaban en el lugar me miraban algunas con curiosidad y otras no mostraban expresión alguna. Hasta que la pelirroja hablo:

\- Lucy es hora de irnos.-

\- Quienes son ustedes?.- pregunto Sting

\- Las guardaespaldas de la señorita Lucy.- respondió una alvina.

La cara de Sting era un verdadero poema como que Lucy tenía guardaespaldas eso era algo nuevo para él.

Gajeel comenzó a reír Sting giro a ver su rostro, el morocho detuvo su risa observo al rubio y le dijo

\- Eres amigo de la rubia y no sabes quién es?-pregunto con cierto sarcasmo.- Para que te enteres Rubio ella es la hija de Jude Heartfilia.-

No solo el rubio había recibido tremenda sorpresa el peli rosa también fue sorprendido con esta noticia.

De las sombras un hombre de contextura delgada no podía estar más satisfecho con lo ocurrido de hecho si es que pudiera ya estaría dando gritos de alegría como quien se acaba de sacar la lotería, pero bueno no iba a ser tan estúpido para ponerse a gritar de alegría y menos allí rodeado de asesinos.

Si todos los presentes habían sido entrenados para ser asesinos profesionales, así que ya que estaban tos reunidos allí porque no acabar con todos de una maldita vez.

Sin remordimiento alguno lanzo dos granadas tipo piña donde se encontraban todos reunidos, junto con una bomba de gas para impedirles respirar y les ordeno a otros dos arrojar dos granadas de gas más cada uno.

El gas comenzó a alterar los ánimos de la rubia quien se encontraba llorando, las chicas por su parte no podían respirar solo atinaron a quitarse las playeras que vestían y usarlas como pañuelos para impedir que el gas llegue a sus pulmones dejando a la vista sus curveados cuerpos, Lucy no pudo respirar más y cayo inconsciente.

Los chicos por su parte trataban de aguantar la respiración mientras buscaban la manera de salir de allí, pronto el grito de Jerall y el de Natsu alerto a todos habían encontrados las granadas y solo era cuestión de segundos para que explotaran.

Sting se dirigía a la salida con Lucy inconsciente entre sus brazos y los demás lo seguían de cerca, al salir una explosión hizo sacudir el piso de la discoteca pero con la música en alto volumen nadie lo noto.

La fuerza de la explosión había hecho que todos salieran volando por los aires. Al pasar el efecto de la explosión Erza corrió asegurarse de que su hermana- amiga seguía respirando.

El rubio había evitado que ella se golpeara la cabeza al caer es por eso que sangraba producto de un corte sobre su ceja derecha. Gray cayó sobre el cuerpo de Juvia y lo mismo sucedió con Gajeel al caer sobre el cuerpo de la pequeña Levy. Ambas peli azules estaban al grado de competir con un tomate.

Lo contrario sucedió con Erza quien aterrizo sobre Jerall, Erza había caído con los pechos aplastándole la cara al peli azul mientras que Mirajane había caído junto a Natsu.

No era el momento para sentirse incómodos luego de que alguien trató de asesinarlos a todos, se colocaron de pie lo más rápido posible solo para apreciar como de un auto de color negro un brazo apuntaba una metralleta hacia Natsu.

Los disparos resonaron demasiado rápido Natsu se había quedado estático, pero la velocidad de reacción de Mirajane impidió que lo hirieran o al menos eso creían. Al no lograr su objetivo el auto salió a toda velocidad perdiéndose a los pocos segundos.

Tras lo ocurrido Gray tomo la palabra.

\- Sea quien sea... tiene la intención de matar a Natsu y Lucy.

\- Lucy... Lucy...- gritaba Erza

\- Que pasa?.- pregunto alarmada juvia

\- No respira,.-

Luego de decir esto se escuchó como el cuerpo de Natsu azotaba el suelo con fuerza.

\- Mierda.- grito Gray

Del cuerpo de Natsu salía una hilera de sangre, todos estaban desesperados Lucy y Natsu estaban en serios aprietos pero más lo estarían ellos si Igneel y Jude descubrían que sus hijos habían sido heridos.

· .

· .

· .

· .

· .

 **Perdón por el retraso estaba muy ocupada con los trabajos y exámenes... no me odien... y gracias por leer la historia no se olviden pasar por mi otra historia MI ETERNO GUARDIÁN**

 **Y si encuentran algunas fallas perdón.**

 **Los invito a pasar por la página de Wattpat y buscar estas historias allí donde me permite también colocar imágenes o videos relacionados a las historia... los espero…. :3**

 **Y por favor dejen algún comentario que significa mucho para mi...**

 **Y nuevamente GRACIAS A TOD S USTEDES**


	7. Paso 7

**Anteriormente:**

\- Lucy... Lucy...- gritaba Erza

\- Que pasa?.- pregunto alarmada juvia

\- No respira,.-

Luego de decir esto se escuchó como el cuerpo de Natsu azotaba el suelo con fuerza.

\- Mierda.- grito Gray

Del cuerpo de Natsu salía una hilera de sangre, todos estaban desesperados Lucy y Natsu estaban en serios aprietos pero más lo estarían ellos si Igneel y Jude descubrían que sus hijos habían sido heridos.

 **CAPÍTULO 7**

 **NARRA NATSU**

El cuerpo me dolía demasiado, mis parpados los sentía pesados, quería abrir los ojos ya que oí unos murmullos cerca de mí.

Si mal no recordaba esa era la voz de Gray y de la pelirroja al parecer estaban tratando de calmar a todos. La razón no la sabia, comencé a removerme sobre la mullida superficie donde me encontraba pero pare todo intento al escuchar algo que me intereso.

Lucy y Natsu comparten el mismo tipo de sangre.- decía Levy

Entonces que esperan, para realizar la transfusión.- era la voz de Gray.

Lo haremos solo bajo una condición.- menciono Mirajane

Tks.- decía Gajeel

Y cuál es el trato.- pregunto Jerall

Simple haremos una alianza temporal, para descubrir quien trato de asesinarlos.- era la voz de Erza.

Bien, pero a cambio ustedes nos ayudaran a encontrar a Romeo Dragneel.-sentencio Gray.

Las únicas beneficiadas serian ustedes.- espeto Gajeel

Las chicas cansadas de ser consideradas inferiores a ellos, los retaron a un duelo el cual consistía en el que el primero que consiguiera información sobre el auto o el dueño sería el encargado de dictar órdenes y el otro grupo tendría que obedecer sin rechistar.

Ambos grupos aceptaron el pacto, y Levy procedió a realizar la transfusión de sangre. Cuando sentí los pasos de la muchacha acercarse a mi opte por permanecer quieto y simulando seguir dormido para ver si así conseguía algo más de información.

Al cabo de una hora todos se retiraron del lugar, cuando ya no escuche sonido alguno en la habitación decidí abrir los ojos y comprobar donde estaba.

Lo primero que observe al abrir los ojos fue un techo de color blanco rodeado de paredes de color azul, al parecer era una habitación particular y no una sala de hospital, gire mi cabeza hacia el lado derecho y pude apreciar a la chica rubia quien dormía plácidamente y era notorio por el sube y baja de su pecho con tranquilidad, si mal no recordaba su nombre era Lucy….. Lucy Heartfilia.

Deje de obsérvala y volví mi vista al techo recordando que los Heartfilia eran los principales sospechosos de la desaparición de Romeo.

Era increíble que cerca al medio día la conociera, deseaba volver a verla y la encuentro hace unas horas en una situación de peligro y ahora estamos aquí tratando de recuperarnos sin mencionar que ahora tenía un poco de su sangre dentro de mi cuerpo.

Los motivos para desconfiar de los Heartfilia iban despareciendo y me dejaban otra vez en cero ahora por donde comenzaría a buscar el paradero de mi hermano.

 **NARRACIÓN NORMAL**

Gray y los chicos habían regresado a la embajada para conseguir la información que los llevara a encontrar al responsable del atentado y de paso a ganar el duelo.

Yo me encargo de la red de información.- dijo Jerall

De acuerdo moveré mis influencias para encontrar a ese bastardo.- anunciaba Gray

Giji… veo que están muy motivados, hare lo mismo y pensare el modo de asesinato para ese hijo de Puta.-

Aunque los chicos no lo quisieran reconocer consideraban a Natsu como su hermano, cada uno se sentía en deuda con él, y les sabía mal saber que su hermano del alma sufría por la desaparición de Romeo.

Recordaron el juramento que le hicieron a Natsu el día que fue apresado y llevado hacia Tokyo para cumplir la condena que le fue otorgada. Ninguno supo el motivo real por el cual Natsu debía ir a prisión solo pudieron prometerle que cuidarían de Romeo. Una promesa que no pudo ser cumplida y que ahora sería su objetivo principal.

Por su parte la chicas se habían dividido en dos grupos uno resguardaba a Lucy y Natsu en el apartamento de Sting y el otro iría a buscar a Wendy para que cambiara de opinión respecto a las guardaespaldas.

La única manera de lograrlo sería el traer a Wendy al departamento de Sting para que vea la condición de su hermana.

Erza coordinaba atravez de llamadas los datos e información que requería para enviárselos a Levy atravez de códigos a su ordenador portátil.

Juvia buscaba en la red a los propietarios del Audi a3 negro y así iría descartando algunos, Mirajane había conseguido mover sus influencias en el bajo mundo para ver si habían aparecido nuevos grupos que pudieran ser sospechosos.

Por su parte Sting le contaba lo sucedido a Rogue mientras daba órdenes a los obreros para que arreglaran el estacionamiento y coordinaba con los dueños de los autos que habían sido dañados por la explosión, recogió los videos de las cámaras de seguridad y las llevo hacia su apartamento más tarde se las entregaría a Levy quien a pesar de su apariencia era hábil con la recopilación de información.

Al llegar al apartamento de Wendy, esta frunció el ceño mostrando su molestia por la presencia de las chicas en la puerta de su apartamento.

No les quedo claro, que no quiero guardaespaldas.-

Señorita, nuestras disculpas pero su hermana desea verla.- respondía Levy

Que?.-

Su hermana ha sufrido un accidente.- dijo la voz de Mirajane

Eso es mentira, mi hermana está bien.- decía Wendy casi gritando.

Fue cuando Levy le mostro una fotografía en donde salía Lucy recostada en una cama conectada a una mascarilla de oxígeno.

Los ojos de Wendy comenzaron a picar mostrando algunas lágrimas que espesaron a descender por el rostro de la Heartfilia menor.

La albina rodeo los hombros de Wendy atrayéndola hacia su pecho para reconfortarla en un abrazo.

Wendy.-la llamo Romeo

Voy a salir un momento.- decía Wendy con la voz quebrada.

Te acompaño.-

Wendy asintió y los dos salieron del apartamento dirigiéndose al coche aparcado al frente. Mirajane conducía, mientras que Levy iba en el asiento del copiloto dejando a Wendy y Romeo en la parte posterior.

Levy saco su portátil de un maletín y continuo con su investigación al cabo tardarían algunas horas, para llegar a su destino, en el trayecto Wendy se quedó dormida después de haber llorado sobre el pecho de Romeo.

Eres el novio de Wendy.- pregunto la albina mirando a Romeo atravez del espejo retrovisor.

El mencionado se puso colorado ante tal pregunta, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Yo solo soy un amigo.- dijo rascándose la nuca.

Y cómo te llamas?-

Romeo….- un silencio se produjo esperando a que el continuara con su apellido.- Romeo Rodríguez.

Mucho gusto Romeo yo soy Mirajane Strauss y ella es Levy McGarden.

Mucho Gusto.

El camino ya iba oscureciendo y dentro del auto Romeo respondía aun pequeño interrogatorio por parte de la albina, se estaba empezando a sentir incomodo respecto a las preguntas que hacía y las falsas repuestas que daba.

De un momento a otro dos autos les cerraron el paso en medio de la carretera, Mirajane freno en seco haciendo que Wendy se abrasara a Romeo con fuerza Levy desenfundaba un arma que había sacado de la guantera del auto y Mirajane retrocedía el auto a toda velocidad los gritos de Wendy eran altos al igual que el sonido de los neumáticos rosando la pista con fuerza.

Levy saco la mitad de su cuerpo del auto a fin de disparar a los pilotos de los autos, uno de los disparos dio en la llanta delantera de un Mercedes Benz plateado haciendo que pierda el control y luego se estrellara en un poste de alumbrado. El otro auto era un jaguar negro deportivo que esquivo la explosión y continuo acelerando para alcanzar al auto de Mirajane.

Ya un poco más alejados Mirajane dio un giro de 180 grados en cuestión de segundos, para poder estabilizar el auto ya que conducía en reversa.

Esta vez no tuvieron tanta suerte ya que un tráiler les cerró el paso haciendo que Mirajane se desviara de la carretera para terminar estrellándose con un muro de concreto. Todos bajaron de inmediato del auto ya que el olor a gasolina comenzó a extenderse rápido.

Levy y Mirajane se colocaron a la defensiva mientras que el jaguar negro deportivo aparecía y comenzaban a disparar.

Wendy estaba aterrada y solo se cubría los oídos para no escuchar el sonido de los disparos, en un descuido de Mira y Levy dos hombres redujeron a Romeo y a Wendy quien luchaban por soltarse del agarre cosa que si logro Romeo a pesar de su herida se había reabierto logro que el otro tipo soltara a Wendy la tomo del brazo y comenzaron a correr.

Levy corría en dirección a los chicos mientras disparaba y de vez en cuando se ocultaba detrás de un auto o camión del lugar para recargar las balas.

Las personas de los autos soltaban gritos de pavor, y se agachaban con la intención de protegerse otros bajaban de los autos y corrían en dirección contraria a la balacera. Con tanto alboroto Mirajane recibió un golpe certero en la nuca dejándola inconsciente en el acto ahora solo quedaba Levy quien no puedo hacer nada ya que se le terminaron las balas y fue sorprendida por tres mastodontes reduciéndola al instante la misma suerte tuvieron Wendy y Romeo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Si regrese espero no haber tardado mucho… si lo se me demore ….. perdón TwT… pero aquí esta.**


	8. Paso 8

**Anteriormente:**

Levy corría en dirección a los chicos mientras disparaba y de vez en cuando se ocultaba detrás de un auto o camión del lugar para recargar las balas.

Las personas de los autos soltaban gritos de pavor, y se agachaban con la intención de protegerse otros bajaban de los autos y corrían en dirección contraria a la balacera. Con tanto alboroto Mirajane recibió un golpe certero en la nuca dejándola inconsciente en el acto ahora solo quedaba Levy quien no puedo hacer nada ya que se le terminaron las balas y fue sorprendida por tres mastodontes reduciéndola al instante la misma suerte tuvieron Wendy y Romeo.

 **Narración normal**

Las preocupaciones no se hicieron esperar, Levy y Mira se estaban tardando demasiado y este sentimiento de preocupación invadía todo el ambiente. La preocupación era mayor con una Lucy aun inconsciente y un Natsu herido.

 **Narra Erza**

Encendí la tv con la intención de despejar mi mente de alejar estos malos presentimientos, pero no me fue la grata la sorpresa al descubrir que en una cadena de televisión local una presentadora daba pase a un informe policial de ultimo minuto indicando la explosión de un tráiler que transportaba petrolero a una planta automotriz, no me intereso hasta que supe el motivo por el cual había sucedido, el reportero comenzó la entrevista a uno de los conductores del lugar y este relato que un auto marca audi iba conduciendo en reversa mientras intentaba huir de otro grupo de autos que le cerraron el paso antes de cruzar el puente de sanfrancisco .

La bebida que sostenía entre mis dedos cayó al suelo al ver esa toma aérea, ese era el auto de Levy y Mira. El auto estaba completamente inservible aun se podía apreciar como las llamas consumían lo que quedaba del auto.

El sonido del vaso de cristal al quebrarse atrajo a una Juvia junto a mi.

Erza ?

No pude articular una sola palabra, Juvia siguió mi mirada y de inmediato ahogo un gritó de sorpresa al ver aun en pantalla la imagen del auto en llamas.

Salí de mi trance cuando escuche que el conductor decía que un grupo de hombres secuestraron a dos chicas peliazules junto a un joven.

Y ahora había dos preguntas que me intrigaban y eran :

Que le sucedió a Mira? Y Quien era ese Joven?

Mi mente buscaba rápido la forma de solucionar esto. Los problemas iban en aumento y mi mayor temor fue invocado, en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta mi móvil comenzó a vibrar y en la pantalla del mismo aparecía el nombre de mi jefe Jude Hearfilia.

Antes de contestar inhalé todo el aire posible para relajar mi cuerpo.

Erza exijo una explicación para esto.- demando con un tono de voz amenazante.

Señor yo...-

Más te vale tener una buena explicación para esto... Y sobre todo que si la secuestrada es alguna de mis hijas date por muerta.

Y con esa última frase sentía mi alma abandonar mi cuerpo, de una cosa si estoy segura Jude Heartfilia cumpliría su palabra.

 **Narración Normal**

Los quejidos y gruñidos de dolor se escuchaban por todo el lugar mas las víctimas no podían ver a sus agresores debido a la venda oscura de sus ojos.

Los gritos de Romeo eran los mas fuertes en la habitación uno de los ellos lo tenia colgado de unas gruesas cadenas con los brazos sobre la cabeza mientras este recibía puñetazos en el abdomen que lo dejaban sin oxígeno.

Wendy y Levy estaban sentadas en unas sillas encadenadas de pies y manos y con la misma venda que Romeo.

Los sollozos de Wendy rogando que pararán los gritos del muchacho no ayudaban mucho.

Cansado de todo el ruido de la chica uno de los hombres le quito la venda de los ojos, los ojos de Wendy se estaban adaptando a la oscuridad cuando otra vez comenzaron los gritos de Romeo.

Para por favor... Para... Por favor.- ella misma se ahogaba con sus palabras de los gritos que daba.

Cállate estupida.- ordeno aquel sujeto al tiempo que le daba una fuerte cachetada en la mejilla izquierda.

Producto del fuerte golpe la silla con el cuerpo de Wendy aterrizaron en el suelo húmedo del lugar.

El sonido del golpe despertó a una Levy inconsciente poniendo en alerta todos sus sentidos.

 **Narra Levy**

Mi cuerpo estaba adolorido en especial la parte posterior de mi cabeza, recordé que uno de estos malditos me golpeó con un espejo retrovisor que arranco de uno de los autos.

Los llantos de Wendy asi como ese sonido me despertaron por completo también escuche los gritos de Romeo. Estaba comenzando a mover mi cabeza cuando de pronto me arrancaron de un tirón la venda de mis ojos.

Parpadeé rápido para acostumbrar mi vision a la escasez de luz del lugar que solo se encontraba iluminado por un farola colgada del techo con una luz casi inexistente. Mi análisis del lugar se vio interrumpido por la voz de uno diciendo:

Pero si la otra muñeca ya se despertó.-

Mi mirada se volvió agria al ver como ese infeliz colocaba a Wendy en su antigua posición y de la comisura de los labios de ella unas cuantas gotas de sangre comenzaron a hacerse un camino partiendo de su labio inferior hacia el mentón y posteriormente aterrizar en el suela mientras ella gemía de dolor.

Sueltala.- sentencié

Pero una risa a mis espaldas me interrumpieron.

\- Levy McGarden ... No estas en condiciones de implantar tu voluntad..-

Gire mi rostro hacia donde provenía la voz pero solo pude apreciar a un hombre de unos 26 años de edad de tés blanca y enfundado en un traje de lino color negro sentado sobre lo que parecía ser una especie de escritorio agitando entre sus manos unas hojas que al parecer eran nuestras hojas de vida. Pero eso era imposible toda información referente a las chicas o a mi había sido borrada.

Querida por que la cara de asombro.-

pronunciaba al tiempo en que su labios se curvaban en una sonrisa idéntica a la de una hiena al acorralar a su presa, un escalofrío recorrió mi espina dorsal y eso en mi era algo inusual.

Marco puedes soltar a Romeo es suficiente ahora si ya esta medio muerto.-

Quien diablos eres tú y de donde conoces a Romeo?

Jajajaja... .-Comenzó a reír

Por lo que veo tu no Conoces quien es el verdad?.- dijo mientras que con un dedo apuntaba hacia donde el chico colgaba de las cadenas.

Oh disculpa mi torpeza por no presentártelo su nombre real es Romeo Dragneel.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos ante tal revelación. La sonora carcajada de este sujeto ya me estaba colmando la paciencia.

Mi subconsciente aun no salia de su asombro se supone que este era el chico al que el tal Natsu y sus amigotes buscaban.

La verdad no me esperaba esto según la información que intercambie existía la teoría de un asesinato ya que en la escena del crimen se hallaron casquillos de bala y rastros de sangré y lo mas probable era que se deshicieran cuerpo. Como era esto posible.

Bien creó que ya es la hora, Vladimir bájalo y llévenselos de una buena vez.

Si jefe.-

A donde nos llevarás?

Muy pronto lo sabrás muñeca, Espero te gusten los viajes.- y con esa última frase se retiro.

Marco tiro de mi cabello haciéndome levantarla mirada y me coloco un pañuelo en la nariz, comprendí que eso era cloroformo y en unos segundos mi conciencia se perdió luego de ello no supe más.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Si regrese espero no haber tardado mucho… si lo se me demore ….. perdón TwT… pero aquí esta.**


	9. Paso 9

ANTERIORMENTE:

Bien creó que ya es la hora, Vladimir bájalo y llévenselos de una buena vez.

Si jefe.-

A donde nos llevarás?

Muy pronto lo sabrás muñeca, Espero te gusten los viajes.- y con esa última frase se retiro.

Marco tiro de mi cabello haciéndome levantarla mirada y me coloco un pañuelo en la nariz, comprendí que eso era cloroformo y en unos segundos mi conciencia se perdió luego de ello no supe más.

Cap 9

Narración Normal

Las semanas transcurrían demasiado rápido pero la larga espera era el saber el paradero de quienes en aquella tarde de verano desaparecieron sin dejar rastro solo dejando dolor tras su forzada partida. Lo único que deseaban y rogaban con tanta intensidad quienes quedaron atrás era el bienestar de sus seres queridos.

Narra Juvia

Ya habían pasado dos meses, dos malditos meses en los cuales pareciera que todos nuestros esfuerzos por localizarlos eran en vano.

Por un lado Erza fue obligada a darle caza a los responsables del secuestro de Wendy y su grupo, algo un tanto difícil pero no imposible con la red de información de la que el apellido Heartfilia y Dragneel juntas no pudieran conseguir a cualquier costo se preguntaran el porque decidimos poner a ambas redes de investigación en un solo equipo, esa tarde todo en la familia Heartfilia era un completo caos el señor Jude había recibido una llamada primero procedente del hospital central pidiendo su autorización para proceder con la intervención quirúrgica requerida para Mira quien se encontraba al borde de la muerte.

De inmediato se procedió con el papeleo y los trámites necesarios, tras cuatro horas operando nos dieron la noticia Mira ya estaba fuera de peligro y ahora estaba en la sala de observación.

Por mi parte investigue sobre el posible paradero de Wendy solo logre saber que estuvo en un almacén durante algunas horas luego perdí todo rastro concerniente a ellos .

A estas alturas de la investigación el equipo de Natsu se encargaba de la recolección de nueva información Gray fue el asignado a mantener permanente contacto conmigo por la investigación que yo hice asi como Gajeel, por otro lado Erza trabajaba en equipo con Jerall cazando a los responsables del secuestro, Natsu y Lucy se llevaban bien tal vez por la razón de que ambos buscaban a sus hermanos desaparecidos es asi como Lucy contacto con un tal Erick quien resulto ser el máximo líder de ventas de armas en el mercado negro y un potencial aliado para nuestro bando, lo que no me agradaba mucho de ese sujeto era el nombre con el que le denominaban en el bajo mundo quieren saber cual era su sobrenombre ... Si su sobrenombre era Cobra yo diría que le quedaba como añillo al dedo por su apariencia pero cuando Lucy me relato como es que llegó a conocerlo quede un poco impactada por su historia ya que su apariencia era la de un hombre muy rudo uno como le digo yo un tipo Malote si uno con M mayúscula pero bueno si era nuestro aliado no tendría por que Juzgarlo.

En cuanto a Sting y Rogue también nos apoyaban con la información que lograban recolectar por su parte.

Narración Normal

Había transcurrido otro mes mas hasta que la información proporcionada por Cobra trajo algo de esperanza con ella se sabia que hace exactamente dos meses una organización de trata de blancas había salido del país con destino a España.

Sabían que esta información podría ser una que no les fuera de utilidad pero correrían el riesgo .

Una vez en España la red de información cumplió con su objetivo identificar a quien se suponía era el líder de la trata de blancas. Para esa operación de infiltración y recate viajaron tanto el equipo entero de Natsu es decir Natsu, Gray, Jerall y Gajeel por parte de las chicas Erza, Juvia Lucy y Mirajane quien ya se encontraba en un 100% respecto a sus capacidades además de Sting, Rogue y por supuesto quien obtuvo esta información Cobra.

El objetivo de esta operación era Dimitri Ruvanok un norteamericano de ascendencia rusa. La información contenía datos gustos y todo lo concerniente, su lugar mas frecuentado era un cabaret donde se prostituían a las mujeres que fueron secuestradas y alguno que otro hombre.

Esa misma noche se iniciaría toda la operación teniendo todos los integrantes que asistir a dicho lugar. Los chicos no tuvieron problemas para ingresar el problema fue para las chicas a quienes le negaron la entrada alegando que el lugar era única y exclusivamente para el público masculino.

Las chicas no se darían por vencidas tan fácilmente entrarían a ese lugar si o si.

Mientras tanto dentro del cabaret los chicos se comenzaron a preguntar donde diablos estaban las chicas para no levantar sospechas se acomodaron en una de las mesas cerca o mejor dicho la mejor ubicada dentro del local cortesía de Cobra sin imaginar la sorpresa que se llevarían todos los presentes.

Las camareras del local eran mujeres hermosas pero vestidas con diminutos trajes para satisfacer la vista de cuanto hombre pudieran, un pequeño grupo estaba mas que dispuesto a ofrecer toda clase de servicios al grupo de Natsu ya que hacia mucho que no veían aun grupo compuesto por chicos con apariencia de modelos de pasarela de la alta costura.

A su lado se hallaba su objetivo Dimitri Ruvanok el tipo iba vestidos con un saco negro una sudadera blanca y unos pantalones color crema su apariencia física no era muy agraciada.

Las luces de la pista de baile se apagaron por completo para encenderse nuevamente revelando a un grupo de mujeres vestidas para el espectáculo principal entre ellas estaban Erza vestida de policía con un látigo entre las manos,Juvia vestida de presidiaria,Mirajane vestida de militar y por ultimo Lucy vestida de pilotó.

Al ver de quienes se trataban algunos de los chicos no salían de su estado de shock era el caso en particular de Natsu, Jerall y Gray. El contorneo de caderas de las chicas dejaba a mas de uno con un dolor ahí entre sus entrepiernas mientras que en otros despertaban unos instintos asesinos, esta era una perfecta oportunidad para conseguir todo de su objetivo aprovechando esto las chicas bailaron de manera demasiado sugerente en especial para el que se suponía era su objetivo al final de la presentación obtuvieron lo que querían y un algunas de ellas consiguieron algo mas de lo esperado.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Espero les haya gustado …. No olviden dejar sus comentarios**


End file.
